So Now That We Have Nothing, Let The Games Begin!
by CountingOnForever23
Summary: The Cullen's get in a fight and lose everything they own for a week. When a bet is made things start to go crazy. Jasper forms a Confederacy and Emmett becomes the Wilderness Man just to mention a few things. With things this crazy who will win?
1. Clothes, Cars, and Screaming

**Hey everyone. I've been writing fan fiction for about 6 or 7 months, and the site that I wrote on crashed. So I'm on a new one that the betas made but I'm waiting for them to get their fan fiction site up. So until then I will be upolading on here and Live journal. I also want my stories to have more readers. This is the first thing I ever wrote so keep that in mind while reading the first few chapters. This storys is funny and gets much better the more you read. I have 12 chapters done so far that I will be uploading. On Simply Twilight my pen name was MrsEdwardCullen but of course that's taken so I'm writing under the one I'm useing now. Also I big thanks to my beta for fixing this for me!**

**I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copy write infragment intended.**

* * *

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen If you don't bring my clothes back right now I'm going to have Edward kill you for me!" I said screaming at her.

I was over at the Cullen's house and Alice had been on me all day about my outfit. She wanted to dress me like always. When I refused she got mad at me and told me that I was just being stubborn. So somehow she got me upstairs to apologize, and tricked me into trying on an outfit that she said she had got for herself but it turned out to be to big for her. Once I had the outfit on, she ran out of the room with the clothes I came in and was now doing who knows what with them.

"Why am I killing my sister ?" Edward asked now standing right beside me looking confused.

"Because she just took my clothes and wont give them back!"

"Their not your clothes anymore." Alice said coming down the third floor stairs smiling smugly. " They now belong to the Goodwill."

"Your lying!" I said furious "I know you still have them and if you don't give them back to me right now, your =beloved Porsche will never see the road again!"

"Just how are you going to mange that." she asked raising her eyebrows and folding her arm across her chest.

"I'm going to go run in to it with my truck until it's scrap metal!"

"You wouldn't," she said now glairing at me. "And your truck wouldn't survive that anyway. So that would leave you without a car too."

"I know that." I snapped back at her. " However I already promised Edward that he could get me a new car when my mine stops running. So I'll then still have a car and you wont. Plus I won't mind losing my truck as much this way. It will be dieing for a good reason."

Edward started laughing and pulled my keys out of his pocket and started jingling them over her head.

"Give them to me Edward! "she screamed jumping up trying to grab them. "You'll get hurt if you do that Bella, be reasonable."

"Oh I know that too," I replied. "Edward will do it for me."

With that she took off running yelling for Jasper. Edward took off right behind her laughing the whole time. I was running down the stairs now making my way to the garage. I could see Emmett ahead of me running out the door after them screaming for Edward to wait for him. When I got to the garage Alice was in front of her Porsche guarding it with her arms looking like she was ready for a war. Edward and Emmett were already in my truck with the engine on ready to go.

" Are you sure you want me to do the Bella?" Edward asked smiling his crooked smile at me.

"Yes, unless she wants to apologizes and give me my clothes back." I said looking at Alice with a hopeful expression.

"I will never surrender!" She screamed. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"Alright, we have no problem with that," Emmett said. "Hit the gas Edward."

"wait!" Alice screamed . "If you do this Rose will destroy the Volvo and Jasper will crush the Jeep into pieces."

As to prove her point, Rosalie and Jasper went over to stand by both cars, glaring at Edward and Emmett.

"Rose baby," Emmett said." why are you on their side. You can't let them do that to my jeep."

"I'm on their side," Rosalie said. " Because I've been wanting to do this to Edwards Volvo for as long as I can remember. And also because there mad at Edwards stupid little human girlfriend.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella like that!" Edward screamed now in Rosalie's face.

"Edward stop," I said still standing where I was. Afraid that If I went over too him Rosalie would attack me. "you can't help it that your sister hates me."

"Yes I can!" he said looking over at me. "I don't care if you don't like Bella," now going back to screaming in Rosalie's face. "but that doesn't mean you have to jump at the every chance you get to remind us. She's going to be apart of this family in a few weeks so just get over yourself and deal with it."

It was only two seconds before Rosalie jumped at him and pined the to the ground.

"Get off me Rosalie!" Edward yelled. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Good," she said grinning wildly. "this will be fun then."

"Do something!" Emmet said looking over at jasper, while Rosalie continued to attack Edward as he tried to pull her off him.

"No I don't think I want to." Jasper said with a small smile. "I'm just going to stand here and watch how this plays out."

With that Emmet forgot the other fight and jumped on Jasper. They then started wrestling on the ground. I was staring in horror at what was going on in front of me when Alice came up to me and started screaming "It's all your fault!" right in my face.

I don't even know how it happened but Edward managed to got away from Rosalie and was in front of me yelling back at Alice.

"It's not her fault its yours!" he said. "You just can't live with the fact that Bella is not into your crazy fashion obsession."

Before things could get any worse Carlisle and Esme pulled up in there car. They just stared at the scene before them, which was Emmet and Jasper rolling on the ground. Rosalie looking like a bear attacked her, and Edwards protective stance in front of me, with his face just inches from Alice's. They stayed in the car taking it all in before getting out.

"I want the whole family in the house right now." Carlisle said with a look on his face that almost made him look like a vampire. "That includes you too Bella if you don't mind."

" No I don't mind." I replied embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you have to be involved in this," Edward whispered as we walked towards the house taking my hand.

"It was really my fault anyway, I should have just let the clothes thing go." I said looking down.

" You did the nothing wrong." He said kissing my forehead. "You've been dealing with her crazy clothes drama for to long. It's not your fault that some of my family is insane."

"You're the most insane out of all of us! "Rosalie said walking past us looking like she was ready to kill me.

"Don't make things worse." I said to Edward before he could say anything leading him to our seats.

"So," Carlisle began glaring at everyone but me." I'm sure you have all figured out that your in huge trouble by now."

We all just shook are heads to mad and in my case to scared to speak.

"Good." he continued. "I'm going to ask all of you one at a time about the fight and why you were involved. Please be honest if you lie you will be in more trouble in you already are."

"You are also not allowed to speak unless you raise your hand and I give you permission to." Esme added eyeing Emmet.

"So with that being said, Bella I would like you to speak first." Carlisle said nodding at me.

"Um ok lets see." I said shyly amazed by how clam he was as he said my name. "Well it all started because Alice was on me about my outfit this morning, as usual. So when I told her that she was not going to dress me today and to leave my clothes alone she got mad at me. So this afternoon she called me into her room to apologize, and when were talking and she showed me an outfit that she had got for herself but was to big for her. So asked me to try it on to see if it fit. I figured there was no point to try and fight with her, so I went quietly to try it on. Once I had it on, she stole my clothes and ran off with them."

"When I told her to give them back," I said continuing, glaring at Alice now. "she told me that they were now the Goodwill's. So I threatened for Edward to run over her Porsche with my truck until he destroyed it, if she didn't give my clothes back to me. So she ran off to protect her Porsche and Edward and Emmet got in my Truck. And that's where the rest of the fighting started."

"Alice is this true" Carlisle asked looking over at her.

"Yes but just hear me out." she said glaring right back at me. " Is it so wrong for me to want to help my sister when it comes to fashion every once and awhile. I think you all can agree with me that its not that big of a deal. But Bella fights with me all the time over it."

I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head as she spoke. My hand shot up in the air the second she was done with her little rant.

"Yes Bella?" Esme asked smiling at me.

"Can I say something." I asked,

"Of course, she said. "you and Alice are allowed to speak freely."

I smiled at her and turned to Alice.

"Are you crazy, its not every once and awhile it's every day!" I said. " No, it would not be a big deal if it was only every once in awhile, but it's not. Do you know how irritating it is to have someone pick apart your outfit every single day. And then force you to put on what they want you to wear. Sometimes I don't have a choice, and even when I do I just give in at some point because you will fight with me forever!"

"I have never forced you to wear something!" she said staring at me with outrage on her face.

"Do you remember the time you took all my clothes and left me with the outfit we had argued about the night before!" I said really mad now. "And then you wouldn't give me any of my clothes back until I had the outfit on all day!"

Everyone at the table was staring at Alice now, probably questioning her sanity .

"I think I speak for everyone Alice," Esme said, cutting Edward off as opened his mouth to say something. "when I ask you if you really did that."

"Yes I did do it!" Alice wailed making me jump. "Are you happy now Bella, I admit it I do force you to wear stuff! And I also admit that Edward is right I do have a fashion obsession! But I do it out of love Bella, and I'm sorry if I upset you! And I'm sorry about today can you forgive me!" she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Of course I can Alice" I said smiling. "I'm glad you finally admitted it! And I'm sorry for making Edward almost destroy your Porsche."

She got up and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella it was all my fault don't worry about it. Now move Edward I want to sit next to my sister." she said getting ready to sit on him if he didn't.

"I'm not moving." he said staring at her in disbelief. She raised her eyebrows at him probably threatening him, until he mumbled fine and went to go sit in her old seat next to Emmet.

"Ok," Carlisle said. "with that solved let's move on to you Emmet. Why were wrestling jasper."

"Because when Rose and little Eddie here started fighting," he said smiling hugely and touching Edwards shoulder, who just glared at him in return. "I asked Jazz to please stop them but he told me no and said that he wanted to see how the fight played out. And then he changed my mood, making me really mad. So I couldn't control myself. Isn't that how it happened little Eddie." he said is sill touching is shoulder

"If you don't move your hand right now, you will never see it again." Edward hissed at him.

"He just broke the rules Esme!!" Emmet screamed.

"Stop it right now Emmet" Esme said hitting him on the head.

"Not another word." she said staring him down when he went to protest.

"Is that true Jasper?" Carlisle said turning to Jasper who looked like he was bored.

"Yes" was all jasper said.

"And why did you make him angry?" Carlisle asked. Rolling his eyes.

"Because he went along with the plan to hit Alice's Porsche with Bella's truck." He said shrugging.

"Look Jazz" Emmet began but Esme slapped his head. So he raised his hand rolling his eyes.

"Let's just be like the girls and hug and make up." Emmet said smiling hugely.

Before Jasper could protest , Emmet was on him hugging him.

"Get off me!!!" Jasper screamed.

"No, I think little Eddie needs to join the hug before I can let go."

"Please Edward hug him!! jasper screamed.

"No way!" Edward said backing up against the wall.

"Hug him now before I make you!" Jasper screamed again

"Fine!" Edward screamed back, hugging them lightly for a second and then letting go as fast as he could before Emmet could get a hold of him.

"Now don't we all feel better." Emmet said with an evil smile.

"Emmet that's enough." Carlisle said getting mad. "Edward why did Rosalie and you get in a fight."

" Because she insulted Bella and almost killed my Volvo." he said glairing at Rosalie now.

"Well Rose did you?" Carlisle asked I could tell he was getting sick of having to drag the answers out of them like 2 year olds.

"Yeah, "she said shrugging, "and then Edward started yelling at me in my face. I wasn't going to take that and so I jumped on him.

"Did you really fight her Edward?" Esme asked with a horrified look on her face.

"No of course not!" he said looking mad. "But she kept coming at me. And when I managed to get free Alice was yelling at Bella and that's when I said she had a fashion obsession. And then that's when you came home."

"All right, well it looks like I'm not going to get anymore out of you so lets move on." Carlisle said after 3 minutes if silence. " So this whole fight started because Alice took Bella's clothes and then Bella threatened to run over her Porsche. Which then somehow turned into Emmet and Edward in Bella's truck and Alice having Rose ready to smash the Edwards Volvo. And then Rose and Edward getting into a fight. Which then tuned into Emmet and Jasper in a fight. And then that turned into Alice yelling at Bella again, and it ended with Edward yelling at Alice. Did I get everything?"

"They also almost smashed my jeep" Emmet said getting another smack from Esme. "What he asked if he got everything."

"Well me and Esme are sick of all the fighting." Carlisle said glaring at them all again. "We can't even leave the house for three hours without you guys trying to kill each other. You fight over the stupidest things and it needs to stop. All you care about are material things! With talk of smashing one car your all willing to kill each other!

"Noooooooooooo!!" Edward and Alice suddenly screamed together interrupting him

"Alice and Edward I don't care what you just saw you will take the punishment like the rest of them." He said turning to look at them. "You all take too many things for granted, so I've decided for one week starting today we are taking everything. No TV, computer, internet, phones, cars, money, nothing. You will have enough clothes for a week and one item of entertainment that me and Esme have to approve of.

By this point Alice was crying tearless sobs into my shoulder. Edward had is mouth open just staring at his father.

"Alice because you feel the need to dress Bella everyday," Carlisle continued. "this week she will get to pick out the clothes you will wear for the next seven days. You will have the bare necessities and that is it. You can go wherever you want by running, but with no money and the fact that the sun will be out most of the week, your pretty much stuck here. You are allowed to go hunting with me and Esme only! And there's no point in running away for the week because will just find you and you will just add another week of this for everyone else including yourself. He can either spend the week fighting or getting along, I don't care. I don't want any complaints and if I get them I will take away one thing from the little that you have this week already. Is that understood."

Jasper was so angry, it looked like it took everything he had to control himself. Emmet was just staring with his mouth open, Edward had his head in his hands now, Rosalie stormed out of the room cursing the whole time, and Alice was still crying on my shoulder.

"Bella," Carlisle said taking that as a yes." you are welcome to join us if you want. I can work things out with Charlie. You don't even have to go along with the rules. You can just be here to support the others."

I looked over at Edward who was now staring at me.

"You don't have to" he said quietly.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." I said looking meaningfully at him.

"I'll go along with the rules too." I said turning back to Carlisle.

"I love you Bella!" Alice said squealed hugging me again.

"Well with that all figured out," Carlisle said looking at Esme. "can you start taking the stuff and locking it up. I'll take Bella home to get her stuff and deal with Charlie."

"Of course." She said smiling then turning to Alice. "Get a hold of yourself Alice its one week without shopping you'll live. Come and help me and Emmet."

"Why do I have to help!" Emmet said.

"Because I said so." Esme said getting up with Emmet and Alice fallowing behind her.

I got up then and went over to Edward's side.

"I'll be back" I said kissing his cheek.

This will be the most interesting week of my life, I thought to myself as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks:D**


	2. The Bet

**Hello again. Thanks so much for all the adds and reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to reviews, I have to fix stuff over on Live Journal and do few things for school. I change up the POV's a bit in the sixth chapter, so until then it's mostly Bella and one chapter with Edward. I'm going try and update tomorrow and then maybe again this weekend. Also take a look at my other story if you get the chance. Also I forgot to save the verison of this chapter that my beta fixed awhile back so I did it myself if you see anything meager let me know please. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, it all belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Carlisle got everything worked out with Charlie the only thing I had to promise was to call him and my mom at least once this week which I easily agreed to. It didn't take me long to pack all I needed was my bag of toiletries and my clothes. My item of entertainment was a book. I hurried, wanting to get back to Edward who was probably having a hard time dealing with the fact that he didn't have the Volvo for a week. When we pulled up to the house, Edward was sitting on the porch step waiting for me. As soon as Carlisle stopped the car, Edward was opening my door for me.

"I can get her things." He said opening the back seat door.

"Ok." Carlisle replied. "Please be back in the house in five minutes so I can hash out some other details.

We both just nodded and he turned to walk in the house.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked irritated and upset

"I'm better now that you're here." he said kissing my cheek. "Once they started taking my cd player I had to leave. You really don't have to do this you know."

"It's not a big deal Edward." I said rolling my eyes. "I don't really know why your all acting like this is a death

He looked at me for a second and then started pulling me away from the house until we couldn't see it anymore.

"You have never witnessed my family being bored or losing their most important things have you?" He said letting my hand go as he started pacing.

"If you think today was bad it's just going to get a lot worse! Alice is already sitting in a chair rocking back and forth just thinking about not shopping. And if you think Emmett's bad now just wait until he gets desperately bored and starts making fun of your every move. Jasper will start playing with everyone's emotions just for something to do, and Rosalie will be even nastier to everyone around her. It wouldn't surprise me if by the end of the week she's hasn't attacked everyone in the house."

"Come on now Edward." I said stopping his pacing and praying that what he just said wasn't true. Because there is no way that, his family could be any worse then they already were today. "You're just overreacting."

"Am I?" he said raising his eyebrows at me. "You better just hope that I don't kill one of them by the time this week is over."

"I'll restrain you." I said trying to calm him down. "Look at the positives you get to spend a whole week with me. It won't be that bad, and if your family gets to horrible I can distract you."

I stretched up on my toes and started kissing him. It seemed to work by the time he pulled away he had a smile on his face.

"Sure it won't be that bad." He said taking my hand and rolling his eyes but still smiling. "Let's get back to the house, so we can go sit through another fun family meeting."

"Yeah fun." I said as we started walking back to the house. "You know if they do get to bad, we can always just spend the whole week in our meadow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said smiling at me.

As soon as we were on the front porch, Alice came through the door and started me pulling me away from Edward.

"Bella I need you to pick out my clothes!" She said pulling me through the door, up the stairs, and into her closet.

Once we were there, she started pulling clothes off their hangers and throwing them onto the floor. Before I could stop her, she had ten outfits left hanging.

"Here you can pick from these." she said.

"Alice, I think the point of me getting to pick out your clothes was for me to actually pick them out. Not for you to choose what I could pick from." I said my eye narrowing. Maybe Edward was right about her having a fashion obsession.

"Carlisle didn't make any rules he just said you got to pick them out, so pick." She said getting upset again and talking so fast that it was hard to get all her words. "I gave you ten outfits to choose from, but I think the first seven are the best don't you? I mean it's not as if I have anywhere to go this week, and you and me can mix and match stuff. Won't that be fun, it will give us something to do, and look I have a blue shirt here you can barrow I know Edward loves that color on you."

"Stop Alice!" I yelled putting my hands on her tiny shoulders and interrupting her. "Get a grip and Calm down!"

She just looked at me, started sobbing again, and then collapsed on the floor.

"I can't do it Bella!" She said. "I have nothing, nothing at all! Do you know what that's doing to me? I can't shop; I can't even go looking because of the stupid sun. I am never going to make it! I can already see it and I don't know how to escape this mess! Jasper's already making me as calm as he possibly can and it's the first day! Bella it's not even 5 o'clock, how am I going to do this!?"

"Edward and I will help you. " I said sitting beside her and putting my arm around her for support. "You can't escape this and it's only a one week. You can to make it; and if it makes you, feel any better when the weeks over we can take a shopping trip and you can buy me as much as you want. I promise I won't complain; and I agree with you the first seven are the best."

"Oh Bella." She said looking up at me and smiling. "Thank you so much, you're the best! I don't know what I would do without you."

"Your welcome." I said smiling at her. "Now let's get downstairs and get this meeting over with."

As we were walking down the stairs, I was slowly starting to realize that Edward wasn't just overreacting. Everything he said was actually true and it was only the first day! There was still six long days left and even longer for them, because they didn't get to sleep at night! This was going to be the worst week of my life!

Alice was slowly calming down with my arm still around her as walked into the dining room. Only Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were there waiting for the meeting.

Edward looked at me and mouthed I told you so, as he and the other two watched Alice and me enter the room.

"Alice, can you please let go of me and let me sit by Edward?" I asked quietly not wanting her to start crying again.

"Yeah." she said as I helped over to Jasper.

Good luck I mouthed to him, he just smiled in return.

When I was next to Edward, he put his arm around me and I went to wispier in his ear.

"I now see that you weren't just overreacting." I whispered.

"No, I wasn't. "He said giving me a worried look and then kissing the top of my head.

"What a perfect little couple." Emmett said as he came in the room with a camera and started taking pictures of Edward and me.

"Hey little sister, I see you've came to join the fun." he said now taking pictures of everyone else.

"Why do you have a camera Emmett?" I asked looking at him confused while everyone else just glared at him.

"I'm documenting this whole week by taking pictures." he replied sitting next to me with a huge smile on his face. "I can already bet that this will be the most interesting week of all of our lives. One you won't even forget when you become a vampire. So, while everyone is going crazy I'm going to take pictures. I have one with everyone but you so smile and try to look as cool as you possibly can."

I smiled like he said not wanting to get on to his bad side this week.

"Nice, were the only ones who don't look insane." He said starting to laugh and turning to Edward showing him the camera after letting me look at the picture. "One my favorite pictures is the one I took of little Eddie when we took his fancy cd player. Edward just rolled his eyes so Emmett continued.

"My other favorite is little Eddie sitting on the porch with his head in his hands when he knew we were locking up the Volvo."

"How did you even get that?" Edward asked getting irritated and shoving the camera out of his face. "Also why do you keep calling me little Eddie all of the sudden?"

"Because Little Eddie," Emmett said smiling wickedly at him. "I thought the name would bug you and as I can see it is. To answer your first question I got this picture when Esme wasn't looking. When the week's over Rose is going to make a scrapbook for me with all the pictures I've took. And you little Eddie just made the first page."

"I feel so honored." Edward said rolling his eyes. "And if you don't stop calling me that right now you won't have a camera to take pictures with."

"I'm scared now," Emmett, said rolling his eyes. "What a threat!"

"Whatever Emmett." Edward said smiling now. "I think you'll be that one who won't be able to make anyway. I might have to barrow the camera to document your breakdown."

"Yeah, Emmett." I said laughing. "Just think about all the stuff you'll be missing! Charlie told me that basketball playoffs were going on this week."

"That's right," Edward, said laughing with me now." I'm really going to have to barrow that camera now."

Emmett just glared at us and started taking pictures of everyone again.

Edward and I started laughing even harder; I could only imagine what was going on in Emmett's mind right now. When Carlisle and Esme walked in, Edward and I tried to stop laughing, but didn't have much success.

"Ok, "Carlisle began after we had calmed down enough. "You all know the rules; so now going around the table please tell me what item you have chose to keep. Emmett lets start with you."

"I have a question first." Emmett said smiling again. "Are we aloud to have paper and pens?"

We all stared at him confused for a minute.

"Why do you care if we have paper and pens Emmett?" Edward asked breaking the silence. "What are you going to do? Write a best selling novel with all the spare time you have this week?"

I broke down laughing again while Alice, Jasper, and Edward joined in with me. Rosalie tried to ignore us but I could see a small smile on her face.

"Just wondering little Eddie" Emmett glaring at all of us.

"Calm down guys," Carlisle said to us before tuning to Emmett. "Yes, Emmet you will still have paper and pens and any book that you want from my study. So, please tell me what your item is."

"Wait; does that means Bella gets to eat this week too?" Emmet said turning to me grinning.

When he said that we all started laughing again, even Rosalie joined in. Carlisle and Esme just gave us all disapproving looks.

"Stop it right now guys!" Esme scolded. We all did are best and then she turned to Emmett. "Of course she does, now stop being an idiot and tell us what your item is."

"Fine, I was just thinking of others." He said sighing and trying to look innocent before smiling again. "My item is this camera so I can document this whole week. Don't you think its good idea little Eddie?"

"A very good one Emmett." Edward said smiling right back at him. "Remember, I said I might have to barrow it."

"Bella?" Carlisle said before Emmett could say anything else.

"I brought a book." I replied trying to keep from laughing at Edward's comment. Carlisle just smiled at me and indicated for Edward to go next.

"Can I keep my piano?" Edward asked looking over at Esme. "I'll play anything you want all week if I can?"

"I guess that's ok." Esme said smiling at him after a minute of thought. "Alice?"

"Mine, is a case of beauty supplies." She said finally smiling. "But, there not for me there to beautify Bella. You don't mind do you Bella? "She added giving me the saddest puppy dog face I ever saw.

"No" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Jasper?"

"My chess set." he said quietly

"Rose?"

"My hair stuff." She mumbled still looking mad.

"We said one thing Rose." Esme said.

"Oh no!" Rosalie said with a sudden outburst. "If Mr. I'll play anything you want, gets to keep his piano then I get to keep all the stuff I have to do my hair!"

"Fine, calm down Rose." Carlisle said rolling his eyes and staring us all down. "I have to go to the hospital for a few hours, so please behave yourselves."

"I will be going to the grocery store in an hour to get you some food Bella." Esme said smiling at me. "You are welcome to come if you want to help me?"

"I would love to come." I said smiling at her. Ignoring the fact that I would be getting looks from everyone in town the whole time I was there because of my engagement with Edward.

"I'll come too." Edward said as Esme and Carlisle got up to leave the room

"Meet me out by the car in a hour." she said smiling as she left.

Great even more looks do to the fact that my fiancée was now going to be with me. Just thinking the word fiancée still made me cringe. Once we told Charlie word got out and now everywhere I went I was the topic of conversation.

"Let's go up to my room." Edward said bringing me back to reality.

"Ok." I said getting up from my chair.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled before we could go anywhere. "So how about we all move this meeting upstairs to Edward's room. Alice and Jasper can go up in five minutes and Rose and I will come up in ten minutes."

"Why can't we just stay down here?" I asked confused by why we had to wait ten minutes when we were all sitting right here.

"Because, I don't want Esme to hear us." he said chuckling darkly starting to leave the room with Rosalie right behind him. "Will meet me you upstairs."

"What is he doing Edward?" I asked when they were gone.

"I don't know he's blocking me." he said turning to Alice. "Do you see anything?"

"No." Alice said.

"Whatever, I'm sure its something stupid lets just go." Edward said leading the way.

When he opened the door to his room it looked completely different with everything missing. The only thing that was left was the furniture.

"Your room looks weird without all your music." I said sitting down on the bed.

"I know please don't remind me." he said sitting down next to me. "Can we talk about something else, love?"

"Sure," I said smiling at him. "I think your right; Emmett is going to break down by the end of the week."

"I know." he said smiling back at me. "What you said was perfect he actually got worried. His own meeting probably has something to with it. So Charlie let you go pretty easy."

"I know I was surprised he didn't argue with me. But it probably had to do with your dad being there."

"And the fact that your going to be marrying me soon." Hs added, picking up my left hand and playing with my fingers.

"Yeah I didn't think about that. " I mumbled looking at the ring on my left hand.

Before Edward could say anything else, Alice and Jasper were knocking on the door.

"Hey guys," Alice, said opening the door. "Were here for whatever Emmett wants."

"Hey," I said as she and Jasper went to sit on the couch. Alice looked like she was back to normal. "You seem better Alice."

"Jasper got me calmed down." she said smiling at her husband.

"So do you two still have no clue what Emmett wants?" Edward asked. "He's blocking me with something dumb, which is really unusual for him."

"Nope, he's trying really hard to keep Alice from seeing anything. " Jasper said.

Just then, Rosalie and Emmett came in shutting the door behind them.

"Smile guys," Emmett said taking more pictures of us. "It seems you've all calmed down."

"What do you want Emmett." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Well," he said, as him and Rose went to sit on the floor. He then laid out a piece of paper in front of him, got a pen out, and started writing as he talked.

"I thought we should make this week more interesting by making a little bet. In order to win you have to make it through the week with out cracking. What I mean by that is if you can't deal with not having anything; as Alice already demonstrated for us earlier, you lose. So no crying and no getting mad. You have to deal with it and if you don't you lose. Jasper you can mess with emotions as long as you don't make us fully crack. We will all be on teams so Edward and Bella are on a team. Jasper and Alice are on a team, and Rose and I are on a team. If one teammate can't make it, you both lose. That's why I asked about the paper because I wanted to make this official. So, who wants to do it?"

He was looking at us all smiling now waiting for one of us to say something.

"I already agreed to it." Rosalie said breaking the silence.

"I'm in." Jasper said smiling just like Emmett, he couldn't resist a bet.

"Wait a minute guys!" Edward said glaring at Emmett. "Do you understand what he's talking about? He's going to try to make us crack all week by doing stuff secretly to make us break down!"

"Stupid mind reader!" Emmett muttered before speaking louder and getting a big smile on his face. "You just made this more interesting! You have the power to do that to if your in, little Eddie."

"Wait," Alice said eyeing Emmet suspiciously. "You didn't say what the losers have to do."

"The losers have go streaking!" he screamed making me jump. "And the winners get to watch!"

"No!" Edward, Alice, and me all screamed at once. There was no way on this earth I was going streaking!

"I like it! "Jasper said.

Rosalie was just laughing at us already in on the plan.

"No way Emmett!" I screamed getting on my feet. "First of all, if I get caught, which I won't because I'm not doing it; Charlie will kill me! Second of all, I'm not going streaking where people we might know will be. Third of all, you're weird for just making that up and you two are weird for wanting to go along with it. Fourth of all, why would the winners want to watch the losers streak? And fifth of all, I think Edward's right, you all are insane!"

"Edward, control your girlfriend before she gives us away," Emmett said glaring at me. "And you three can either agree to this or Jasper will make you, wont you Jasper."

"Don't tell me to control my girlfriend Emmet!" Edward said now on his feet right beside me. "And I'm with her I'm not going to do that! And Jasper if you make us, you will never control another emotion ever again!"

"I don't want to do it either! And Jasper if you agree I will kill you!" Alice said mad now too.

"You're just saying that because you see that you're going to lose." Emmett said smiling smugly at her.

"I can't see anything you idiot, because your that only one who thinks were doing it!" she said glaring at him.

"If you don't agree to this it will be then worst week of your existence." Emmett said happy now.

"It already is for most of us Emmett!" I said. "And if we do agree to this you're just going to make it worse!"

I started to scream for Seem so she could stop this madness, but Emmett put his hand over my mouth stopping me.

"Get your hand off her!" Edward screamed now really mad.

"You promised to be here for support and fallow the rules Bella!" Emmett said taking his hand off my mouth. "And if you don't agree to this Charlie will be getting a nice little call from me, when this is all over telling him whatever I come up with, to make him really mad at you."

"You're unbelievable!" I said now furious. "Hit him for me Edward!"

"Gladly!" he said as he smacked him on top of his head. "This is crazy we are not doing this and you are not going to start black mailing us all!"

"Fine, what if I come up with something else for the losers to do." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Let's, hear what it is first." Edward replied gritting his teeth.

"Ok!" Emmet said snapping a picture of all of us before beginning. "Little Eddie, if you lose you can't drive the Volvo for 6 months and the winners get to drive it wherever and whenever they want."

"Oh, I would love for that to happen!" Rosalie said laughing on the floor now.

"Because you think it's so funny," Edward said to Rosalie. "If you lose then Bella gets to use you BMW for 6 months."

"No way is she using my car!" Rosalie screamed. "I'm not agreeing to that!"

Now I was getting scared, I was not going to use her car. She would kill me! The way she was looking at me was enough to make me want to leave the room.

"You already agreed to do the bet." Edward replied smiling now. Could he not see the horror on my face? "So if you lose she gets to use it."

"Fine, then if Bella loses she has to color her hair pink!" Rosalie screamed back at him.

"What?" I screamed now she was crossing the line. "No way! I'm not going to color my hair pink! I'm going to be a vampire in three months! I'm not going to spend the rest of eternity with pink hair!"

"Well it seems Edward already agreed, so enjoy pink hair!" She said laughing at me.

"No!" I said almost ready to cry.

"I'll change it back before the wedding, don't worry Bella." Alice said trying to comfort me.

"Fine!" I hissed at Rosalie. "I hope you enjoy seeing me in that pretty red car of yours!"

"For that Alice," Rosalie said giving me the I'm going to kill you look again. "If you lose, you have to wear clothes from the Goodwill that the winners pick out for the next six months!"

"No!" she screamed in horror. "I will never agree to such an embarrassment!"

"Well, Jasper already did so enjoy your clothes." Emmett said laughing and taking pictures of everyone's outbursts.

"Fine then!" Alice said now glaring at Jasper and Emmett. "If you or Jasper lose, you have to get dressed up as girls and sing as many songs as the winners want at a karaoke bar. And we get to video tape it!"

"You have to wear skirts to!" Edward added still mad at Emmett.

"Ok!" Emmett said rolling his eyes and handing out the paper to everyone.

"Sign this please. I still think streaking was a better idea but whatever. So, you all know what you have to do to win the bet, and what happens if you lose the bet. You can try to make any of the teams crack as much as you want all week. There are no rules, so good luck everyone!"

"Come on." Edward said taking my hand when we were done signing the stupid paper. "Just remember Emmett and Rosalie, for this Bella and I are taking you down! You won't know where, when, or how, but it's going to happen. Bella and I are not going to lose so you better get ready for a war!"

The way he said it to them made him look and sound like a vampire. He opened the door, we both walked out as Alice, and Jasper started laughing on the floor. Edward closed the door and put his finger to my mouth so we could hear what was being said.

"Was he joking Alice?" Emmett asked quietly after a minute.

"No, he wasn't and Bella's just as determined, you and Rose better watch your backs!" she said still laughing.

Edward and I then started walking down the stairs to go meet Seem by the car.

"I can't believe them!" I said to Edward.

"I know they are going to lose. There is no way there coloring your hair pink or taking the Volvo." he said when were at the car waiting for Esme.

Before I could answer him, Esme came out the front door.

"You guys ready?" she asked smiling. "What's wrong?"

Nothing we both said at the same time as we got into the car.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think3**


	3. Dancing

**Hello everyone. Same as last time, I had to fix this myself so if you see anything let me know. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I promise you things get really funny in chapter 5. Chapters 7 and 8 are my greatest works. Remeber to Review when you're done!**

**I Don't Own Anything. It all belongs to Stepenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Emmett, will you stop staring at us?" I asked getting mad. Bella, Alice, and I, were sitting on the couch talking while Emmett and Jasper played chess. Emmett had been staring at Bella and me ever since we had got back from the grocery store with Esme. He was trying to figure out what are plans were to get him and Rosalie back. At first, we thought it was funny but now it was just getting annoying.

"I'm not staring at you." he said turning his head and looking at us out of the corner of his eye.

"_That's just what you want me to isn't Edward. Now, I'm really going to start watching you," _Emmett thought.

"I can hear your thoughts Emmett," I said rolling my eyes. "I know what you are doing. If we promise not to do anything tonight will you stop?"

"I don't know what your talking about Edward." He said trying to sound innocent. Oh, so now I was Edward again.

_"Yeah, Edward, sure you won't do anything. That's just what you want me to think." _Emmett thought.

"Let's go outside Bella." I said just giving in. "It's getting a little crowded in here."

"I know what you mean." Bella said glaring at Emmett and getting up with me. I opened the back door and let her through listening to Emmett's thoughts.

_"Maybe I should follow them? I want to know what their planning." _

"If you follow us," I said at vampire speed so Bella couldn't hear. "I swear I will make this week a nightmare for you."

"Fine, I wont." he told me.

"Good." I said, as I shut the door behind me. It was a clear night tonight; you could see all the stars in the sky. Bella was sitting on the ground waiting for me. As I set down by her, I smiled her favorite smile at her. I chuckled as I watched her blush and heard her heart jump.

"I'm glad to see that your mood has improved." she said as I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Emmett was driving me crazy in there. I don't know how were going to take another six days of this. I think we should start making plans tomorrow."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard to make him break down." she said smiling. "But, I think Rose is going to be the real problem."

"Don't be to sure about that." I said. "I know how to get under her skin."

"That is true." she said laughing. "Of course, I think Alice is going to drive me insane without even trying. Do you even know what she has planed for me this week? She mentioned the word fashion show a couple of times."

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry you with that but," I said warily. "She does have a couple of crazy ideas that you're going to hate."

"Great." she said I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was getting upset.

"Don't worry love," I said trying to comfort her. "I will protect you from Alice. I won't let them give you pink hair either."

"Thanks." she sighed leaning into me as I put my other arm around her. "I won't let them take your Volvo. I just hope they don't try to hard to win or things could get ugly."

"I know." I said glumly. "Rosalie was making up plans all night."

"Oh well, I guess we just have to wait and see what happens." she said smiling again. "I'm just glad that I get to spend the whole week with you."

"I think that's the only thing that's keeping me sane." I said kissing the top of her head. She laughed and we both stared up at the stars. This was one of the things I loved about us. We could just sit like this forever without even saying anything and just be happy to be with each other. Sitting here, I got an idea, I know she wouldn't want to do it, but knew I could persuade her.

"I want to do something." I said smiling at her and unleashing the full force of my eyes on her. "If you promise to do it, you have to go along with it no matter what it is I want."

"Ok." she said after she collected her thoughts. "I promise to do whatever you want and go along with it."

"Remember you promised." I said smiling at her and helping her off the ground. I held my hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Come on Edward, you can't be serious." she said as she folded her arms across her chest. "We don't even have any music." "I'm being very serious Bella." I said smiling at her. "We don't need music. We have nothing for a whole week, we have to get creative."

"Can't we be creative by doing something else?" she asked realizing that she was fighting a lost battle. "You know I hate dancing."

"You don't hate the way we dance," I said ignoring her first question. "Come on love, dance with me."

She stared at me for a minute before finally giving in.

"Fine." she said as she took my hand. I put her feet on my and started to hum her lullaby.

"See we have music." I said smiling at her before going back to humming. She just laughed and then put her head on my chest as I kept dancing.

I was so distracted by Bella that I wasn't listening to Emmett's thoughts. He had come over to the back of the house and was now taking pictures and watching us.

_"What are they doing? Does this having something to do with their plan? These pictures are the evidence. Maybe I should have Rose come down."_ Before I could say anything to him, Rose was beside him.

"What do you think there doing Rose?" I heard Emmett asked her. "Do you think it could have something to so with their plan to take us down?"

"I don't know Emmet, it's really odd though." Rose said and then added in her mind. _"I don't think it is, he's probably just reading too much in to stuff." _Her thoughts trailed off when she caught a glimpse of herself in the window.

Alice and Jasper then came over to them. "What are you guys doing?" I heard Alice ask. "Were trying to figure out what Edward and Bella are doing." Emmett said. "Rose and I think it has something to do with their plan to make us crack."

"I just think their dancing Emmett." Alice said laughing. _That is actually a really cute idea._ She thought. Alice's thoughts were interrupted when Esme and Carlisle came over to join them.

"Why are you guys all over here hissing stuff at each other?" Carlisle asked them joining in.

"Emmett came over here to spy on Edward and Bella. So we all came over to see what he was doing, and now were watching them dance," Alice said laughing again.

"That's a really sweet idea." Esme said when she looked at us. _"They really are perfect for each other." _She thought.

"Yeah it's just so sweet." Emmett said. At that, I laughed and Bella looked up at me confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It seems that we have an audience." I said turning my head to the back of the house. She looked then and started laughing with me as she took in the whole family looking out the glass.

"It seems that we do." she said smiling and waving at them. Alice and Jasper waved back and started laughing.

_"Sorry Edward, it was Emmett's fault." _Alice thought to me.

_"Emmett's going crazy, good job." _Jasper thought.

"Come on guys," Esme said before waving back." Let's leave them alone. Sorry Edward."

_"You just said not to follow you Edward," _Emmet thought._ "I didn't do anything wrong, and I know that this is apart of your plan." _

"They are a perfect example for the rest of you." Carlisle said as they started to walk away. "They seem to be having no problem with not having anything. They will make it through the week, and if they can so can all of you.

_"I hate you two!" _Emmett thought. "Come on Emmett." Rosalie said as she took Emmet upstairs to start making more plans.

"Emmett thinks that this is somehow apart of are plan to make him crack." I said to Bella laughing.

"Like, I said it shouldn't be too hard to make him crack," she said smiling at me.

"I love you." I said laughing.

"I love you too." she said staring into my eyes. I leaned in then and pressed my lips softly to hers. I kissed her until she was out of breath, and then put my forehead against hers and listened to her heart slow down. All of the sudden I saw a flash that seemed to come from one of the upstairs rooms. I turned to see Emmett taking another picture.

_"Crap I forgot to turn the flash off." _He thought franticly.

"That's it." I said letting go of Bella. "I'm going to go kill my brother now. Wait for me downstairs love." With that, I was off running up the stairs to go find Emmett.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review or at least tell your friends! lol**


	4. Making Plans

**Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. The next chapter is one of my favorite chapters, I should have it up soon. Take a peek at my other story if ya want something thats not so funny. The more reviews I get the faster the Wilderness Man shows up;)**

**I don't own anything. No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

I woke to bright light coming from the glass wall in Edwards's room. Yesterday was the longest day of my life, and last night was just as interesting. After Jasper had pulled Edward off Emmett, they continued to fight for another hour, with Jasper trying to calm them down. That was when I finally went to bed. So basically with how bad things were last night I could tell that things were going to start to get worse until we were all hiding from each other. Edward was now going to stop at nothing to get Emmett back and I doubted Emmett had given up over night either. I could only imagine what they planed to do to me, though I wasn't a good target. I really doubted that I was going to break down really; the only way I was going to lose was if Edward broke down. However, I was going to try my best to keep that from happening.

"Hey." I said as I turned over to face Edward, who was writing in a notebook.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake." He said, sitting his notebook down and putting his arm around me. "You must have been really tired last night, you didn't say a word."

"'I wonder what would have happened yesterday that would have made me so tired." I said laughing. "what were you writing?"

"Just some ideas." he said smiling at me." As I said last night, we need to start planning. So were going to the meadow today. That way Emmett can't over hear us and plus it's supposed to be nice out so I figured you'd want to spend the day outside anyway."

"How bad do you think things are going to be today?" I asked. I really did not want to know if the answer was bad, but I guessed it was good to know ahead of time.

"I really don't know." he said looking at me. "After Jasper got me calmed down I've been trying to block them all out. Though, Alice has been making that a challenge for me."

"Why?"

"She wants us to stay here today so she can torture you." He said smiling. "Which also like I promised you last night, I wont let happen."

"What are the chances we can hide up here for the rest of week and never leave?" I asked with false hope.

"I think that's up to you." he said laughing." You will need food and water at some point."

"Stupid human needs." I muttered as my stomach growled.

"Come on Bella," he said taking my hand." Let's go get you something to eat."

"Fine," I said getting up. "But if Alice mentions the word fashion show we run."

I thought we were home free when we got downstairs because no one was there, but when we entered the kitchen, we found Alice sitting in a chair waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Alice said glaring at Edward who just rolled his eyes at her and pulled the chair next to her out for me.

"Hey Alice, how are things going this morning?" I asked her. She actually looked normal today.

"I'm fine." she said smiling at me before turning to glare at Edward. "I would be a lot better if someone would do what I asked them too."

"What do want Bella?" He said ignoring her.

"I'll just have some cereal." I said as he got the stuff and was sitting next to me in 30 seconds.

"Thanks." I said as I started to eat.

"So Alice," Edward said grinning at her. "What are you and Jasper up to today?"

"I don't know." she said sighing." It looks like its going to be a day of boredom."

"Don't believe her." Jasper said coming into the room before Edward could reply." She spent two hours last night making up a list of things for her and me to do for the next week."

"Hi Jasper." I said trying not to laugh as he went to sit next to Alice.

"Hi Bella." He said, before he could say anything else Emmett and Rosalie joined us.

"Hello dear siblings." Emmett said taking a picture of us with his camera.

"Emmett, will please stop being so weird." Rosalie said giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm not being weird babe, simile for me." he said taking her picture.

"You seem to be in a better mood Emmett." Edward said chuckling.

"As do you Edward." He said turning back to us.

"Why are you talking like that Emmett?" Alice asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, I just want to update the way I talk, you know to sound smarter." He said smiling wickedly at her." Kind of like you do when you update your wardrobe every week. Every week but this week I guess."

"What did you just say?" Alice said staring him down.

"Nothing Alice, I was just rambling." he said still smiling." So anyway what is this lovely group doing today?"

"_Was that the best they could do_?" I thought to myself. _"Fine Emmett, two can play this game." _

"I don't know Emmett," I said smiling back at him." What are you doing today? Isn't today the first basketball playoff game? Oh wait, I'm sorry. I forgot you can't watch it."

His face dropped the second I reminded him he couldn't watch it. Everyone but Rosalie started laughing. I could tell by the look on his face that I was going to pay for that.

"No need to apologize little sister." He said smiling again." We all can be forgetful."

"Yeah, even Edward is." Rosalie said. "Remember the time Edward forgot where he left the keys for his Volvo?"

"Yeah, I do." Emmet said turning to look at her. "Or the time Alice forgot where she put her credit card, so she couldn't go shopping for two days."

I looked over at Edward who was laughing and Alice, Jasper and I all started laughing with him. That was the poorest attempt I had ever witnessed. If they thought they were going to win by making little remarks, they had another thing coming.

"Come on Bella." Edward said still laughing." We better leave soon so these two can come up with some new material."

"You just wait." Emmett said as we left through the door." Were just getting warmed up."

"I'm scared now." Edward said smiling crookedly at him. "Bella and I are really going to have to plan things now."

"Was that really the best they could do?" I asked Edward as we went upstairs.

"No they just want us to think that they can't do any better." He said smiling as we entered his room. "So, I played along even though I know that they have better things planed. Go get ready I'll wait here."

It took me longer then usual because Alice came in and insisted on doing my hair. I just let her have her fun so she could stay sane for the rest of the day. Jasper and her were leaving too when we did. Alice knew it was all fake too, so they were off to plan.

When I was walking down the hall to go into Edwards's room, a blank cd disk came flying at me out of nowhere.

"Edward." I said calling him.

"What?" he said sticking his head out of his room door.

"Do you know why this," I said as I picked up the disk and showing it to him. "Just came flying at me?"

"Yeah that would be Emmett." He said rolling his eyes." You might want to get out of the line of fire."

"Why is Emmett throwing blank cd's at me?" I asked when I was in his room.

"He was throwing them at me about ten minute's ago." he said rolling his eyes. "I thought he had stopped. It's all apart of their fake plan."

"Ok then." I said laughing. "Can we please leave now before Alice brings out make up?"

"Yeah." he said picking up the notebook he was writing in earlier." You can hold this while I run."

We were hit be a few more cd's on our way out of the house before Edward took off running. Like he said it was a nice out today; the sun was out and I could actually feel the heat of it. We made it to the meadow in no time at all. It was filled with flowers now, and the sun made it glow. But as always with Edward there, I barley noticed these things. His skin was sparking from the sun light making him look even more like an angel then he normally did.

We spent most of the afternoon planning; our main goal was to not only try to make them crack by reminding them that they didn't have anything. But also doing things that we knew would get to them, and drive them insane. We were going to have to watch out backs all week because Edward had no idea what Rosalie and Emmett had planed. We were sure though that their main goal was probably similar to ours. In addition, we were going to have to keep a close eye on Alice and Jasper because we were afraid they might turn against us too. Therefore, we were in a war this week and with no limits on either side, I really didn't know how far this was going to go.

We decided to head home when rain clouds started to approach, not really knowing what we might find when we got there.

"Anything?" I asked as we walked up to the back door.

"No, no ones home. " Edward said going to open the door. "It's locked."

"That's weird." I said confused.

"Stay here I'm going to go see if the front door is locked too," he said taking off as it started to rain.

Edward was back in a minute cursing as he came around the corner.

"I'm going to kill them!" He said handing me a note. "That's a note from Emmett. Emmet and Rosalie went hunting with Esme, and they decided to lock us out. They have locked every door and window in the whole house, and if I brake down the door Esme will kill me."

"Oh my god." I said staring at him in disbelief before looking down to read the note.

_Dear siblings,_

_I hope you enjoy the rain, because Rose and I have locked everything up so you cannot get into the house. It is just part of our real plan to make you all crack. We should be back from hunting around midnight, so enjoy._

_Lot's of love,_

_Emmett and Rosalie._

"I hate them!" I said mad now." I cannot believe they did this. Are you sure you don't have a spare key somewhere around here?"

"Yes, Bella I'm sure. With a house full of vampires we really don't feel the need to lock our doors." He said running his hand through his hair. "Great so now we are stuck here in the rain."

"Is there anywhere we could go until they get back?"

"With no money and no car that's kind of going to be hard." He said frowning.

"I guess we can just wait for Alice to see us and then go somewhere with them."

"Wait!" I said smiling now." I just came up with the perfect idea. We are not just going to sit her and let them win. "

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward said looking confused and somewhat irritated. Probably because he could not just read my mind to find out my idea.

"We are going to my house. You can run there so we don't even need a car. Charlie is not even home from work yet so we can tell him that Esme dropped us off. Unlike you, I have a spare key at my house, so we can get in. Charlie will be happy to see me and we can call Carlisle and ask him to pick us up after his shift at the hospital is over. And while were over there we can watch the basket ball game and drive Emmett crazy when we get back." I said finishing my long idea.

Edward just stared at me for a long minute before specking.

"I think that is the best idea that you have ever came up with." He said smiling as I got on his back.

We were at my house in no time, the rain had not picked up enough for us to get to wet. Like I predicted Charlie was not home, yet so we let ourselves in. We headed in to the kitchen so I could start making dinner for Charlie and me, and so we could call Carlisle.

"Why don't you call him?" Edward said looking pleadingly at me. "If I call he will question me for five hours."

"How about I call him and you start making dinner for me." I said giving him the same pleading look.

"Sounds like a far trade." He said before kissing me.

When he freed me I picked up the phone and dialed the number Edward had just wrote down for me.

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Hi Carlisle, its Bella."

"Hi Bella, is everything ok?" He asked probably confused by the call. Not only was it me calling, but also because we weren't supposed to have phones.

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm sorry to bother you at work. But, I was just wondering if you could pick Edward and me up at my house when your sift at the hospital is over?" I asked looking over at Edward who was laughing.

"Sure." He said confused. "Why are you two over at your house?"

"Well, we left the house earlier this afternoon and when we came back everyone was gone and all the doors were locked. Edward doesn't have a key and he didn't want to break the door down so we came to my house." I said feeling stupid. When I put the whole situation into words, it just sounded so dumb.

"Do you have any idea as to who locked you out?" He asked still sounding confused.

"Yeah, Emmett and Rosalie did it." I said smiling now. "They left a note saying that they went hunting and they didn't want anyone to brake in so they locked everything."

"Alright," he said after a minute. "I will come and get you and Edward around ten. And please thank Edward for me for not breaking the door down."

"Ok, Thanks." I said laughing.

When hung up I went over by Edward, who had started to make dinner for me.

"I can't wait to be killed by Rosalie and Emmett when we get back." I said knowing he could hear what Carlisle said on the phone.

"I'm sure they will be really mad." he said laughing." Carlisle is probably calling Esme right now and yelling at them."

"Well it seems that we at least won the first round." I said laughing with him.

"The first of many." He said frowning.

Charlie was happy to see me when he got home. I told him that we got bored and I wanted to see him so Esme dropped us off. He bought the story easily and sympathized for me and to my surprise Edward too. We watched the game with him and cheered for his favorite team. He seemed surprised by my sudden interest in watching a basket ball game, but didn't say anything. Carlisle came at ten to pick us up; I hugged Charlie and promised to call him tomorrow before getting in the backseat of the car with Edward. Carlisle was the first to speck as we pulled away.

"I called Esme," he said smiling at us. "She had no clue that Emmett and Rose locked you out."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal." Edward said laughing probably at something in Carlisle's head. "How mad are they at us?"

"I really don't know Esme got off the phone to yell at them." Carlisle said laughing with Edward.

"I wonder what Alice and Jasper did?" I said smiling.

"Knowing Alice," Edward said smiling with me. "She probably took Jasper window shopping."

"Poor Jasper." I said laughing.

We were at the house by then, and all the lights were on which meant that they were home. We walked into the house and found Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all sitting in the living room.

"Hi guys." Alice said smiling at us, looking happy.

"Hi." Edward and I said at the same time, going over to sit by her.

"I'm sorry." Esme said to Edward and me." I didn't know that they had locked everything."

"Don't worry about Esme." I said smiling at her." We just went over to my house and watched a basket ball and with my dad."

The second I mentioned the game, Emmett's head turned in Edward and my direction.

"Well anyway, I'm sorry that these two cased so much trouble." Esme said getting up and leaving the room with Carlisle.

"You two got to watch the game!" Emmett said madly.

"Yeah." I said glaring at him before smiling and turning my head to Alice." What did you guys do, Alice?"

"I saw what was going to happen," she began, looking apologetically at Edward and me.

"But not to long after that I saw that you were going to your dad's. If I did not see that, we were going to come back and get you. Anyway, we went to Port Angeles and just window-shopped. I think it was one of the first times I ever did that without buying anything."

"Who won?" Emmett asked before I could say anything two her.

"I don't know the team names" I said turning back to Alice.

"What color was the team that won wearing?" Emmett asked before I could say anything again.

"Emmett, I don't know and if Edward's not going to tell you I'm not going to either." I said staring at him.

"Why did you tell on us?" Rosalie suddenly asked giving me the 'I' am going to kill you' look again.

"Because," Edward began. "You locked us out of the house and that seemed like something you and Emmett did to try and make us break down. Last time I looked, I was on a team with Bella, not you."

"Yeah well, we all here know that were not supposed to tell Carlisle and Esme about the bet." Rosalie said getting on her feet.

"We didn't tell them about the bet Rose!" Edward said getting on his feet.

"I know that but the thing's we do to each other has to do with the bet Edward!" Rosalie said raising her voice now. "You were not supposed to tell."

"What was Bella supposed to tell Carlisle?" Edward said yelling right back at her." And we never made any rules Rose!"

"So she was the one who told." Rosalie said looking ready to kill me again.

"Forget about that Rose," Emmett said getting up and coming to stand in front of me and Edward." Please tell me who won!"

"It's a stupid game Emmett!" Rosalie said yelling at him now. "We are against them right now! You should be backing me up, not begging them for some dumb score!"

"Yeah whatever Babe, we can be against them later!" He said now grabbing the front of Edwards's shirt." I need to know, please tell me!"

Rosalie then stormed off and as she went, I saw a flash go off. Alice had picked up Emmett's camera and was taking pictures of everything going on.

"Good idea." I whispered to her. She just smiled in return.

"Emmett let go of me!" Edward screamed at him.

"Fine, see I let go of you." He said now sitting on the floor. "Please tell me!"

"Were not telling you." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"That's not fair!" Emmett said still on the floor.

"Well that's how it is." Edward said smiling now. "I'm on a team against you right now, so I don't know what to tell you."

"Fine!" Emmett said getting up off the floor. "I'm going to leave while I still have my dignity!"

"Emmett," I said laughing. "I hate to tell you this, but I think you lost all of your dignity when you got on floor."

"Think what you want Bella," he said taking the camera out of Alice's hands. "I hope you know that you just made things worse for all of you! I will stop at nothing now, not only make you crack but to found out who won the game! As they say, let the games begin."

* * *

**Thanks for reading:D**


	5. Late Night, Fighting, and Mudd

**Hey everyone:D Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed! This is one of my favorite chapters so enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I could tell when I woke that it was late in the night. But for some weird reason, there was a bright light coming at me. I soon realized that it was light coming from that door and that Edward's head was sticking out of it and he was quietly yelling at Emmett.

"I'm not telling you." he said sounding irritated." Now get out of here, you're going to wake up Bella."

"I am not leaving until you tell me who won." Emmett whispered having the pleading edge to his voice again. "I don't care if I wake up Bella. Now hurry before Rose catches me."

"If you don't leave right now Emmett, I swear to god I will go get Rose myself." Edward replied. I could tell by his voice that he was really getting mad.

"If you do that then I will just wake Bella up and ask her." Emmett said sounding smug. "She won't know what's going on so I should get it from her easily."

"Emmett." I said making Edward turn to look at me." You have already woke me up, and in case you didn't know. When you wake a human up for stupid reasons, they get irritated at you. So if you don't leave right now I will be getting Rose myself."

"Fine! I'll leave quietly now but I will be back tomorrow, don't forget that." Emmett said while Edward started laughing.

"Ok Emmett, I can't wait until tomorrow." I said as Edward shut the door.

"Sorry about that." Edward said laying back down next to me. "He's been trying to get the score from me for the last two hours."

"Its fine, I'm really not mad. I just said that to get him out of here." I said laying my head against his chest and closing my eyes, while he started humming my lullaby.

I was almost asleep when I heard a load crash coming from somewhere downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked Edward.

"Rose found out that Emmett was up here asking about the game again, so now they are fighting." he said chuckling.

They then started to scream at each other. It lasted a lovely two hours, keeping me up. I wouldn't have minded that much if it wasn't constant screaming. When they stopped, I figured that it was safe enough to leave the room and go to the bathroom. When I opened the bathroom door to go back to Edward's room Emmett jumped out at me scaring me to death.

"Seriously Emmett, do you have to act like your five years old all the time?" I said trying to walk around him.

"Yeah." He said answering my rhetorical question. "So, I see your still up."

"I wonder why that would be." I said rolling my eyes and trying to go around him again." It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Rose have been screaming at each other for the last two hours."

"All apart of the plan little sister." He said smiling at me.

"Edward would have known that." I said folding my arms across my chest and giving up on trying to go around him.

"There are ways to block Edward out." he said laughing.

"Oh, really?" Edward said coming up behind him.

"You know Edward; it's not nice to eavesdrop." Emmett said turning to face Edward.

"Don't believe him Bella." Edward said looking over Emmett's shoulder at me. "He's just lying."

"I admit to lying, but it just gave me a good idea." Emmett said taking off, with Edward going after him.

Emmett started to yell at Rose again as I went into Edward's room and turned on the light. If this kept going, I was going to be staying up all night. I wasn't paying attention as I went into the room. Therefore, when I shut the door, turned around, and found Alice sitting on the couch, it scared me to death.

"You scared me Alice." I said as I walked over to sit on the couch by her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Rose got to me, Bella." She said putting her legs to her chest and hugging herself. I hadn't noticed how bad she looked until now, her hair was all messed up and her face had the frantic look to it again.

"What did she do?" I asked afraid that this might send her over the edge.

"It was so horrible Bella!" she wailed crying the tearless sobs again." I didn't see it coming, she decided in a second. That is the worst Bella; I am not going to see anything before they do it! Do you even know what that is going to do to me?! It's just starting too; the last two days have been nothing! We have to live through five more! I am never going to make it; I should just give in and go find goodwill. I will die wearing those outfits! How can this be happening?!"

"Alice, what did she do?" I said stopping her rant. She was now on the floor in a ball, what could have Rosalie done that was so bad. I could still hear screaming coming from Edward, Emmett and Rosalie downstairs.

"She told me about all the sales I will be missing this week!" she said really sobbing now. I felt so helpless seeing her so upset, but she was way past me calming her down.

"Where is Jasper?" I said sitting down next to her on the floor and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"He's with Carlisle. They went hunting because Jasper couldn't take everyone's emotions when Rose and Emmett started fighting." She said still sobbing on the floor.

"Ok Alice, I'm going to go find Esme and call Carlisle. Jasper will be here soon. Just stay here." I said getting up and shutting the door behind me. If they found her like this, she and Jasper would lose the bet.

Emmett almost hit me as I was walking down the second floor hallway trying to find Esme. That started more screaming from Edward. I went up to Carlisle and Esme's room door; I figured I would try there first. I knocked on the door and she opened it smiling.

"Come in here before you get killed." she said letting me in and closing the door behind her. "You should be sleeping honey. Do you want me to go try to stop them again?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think that's beyond your control." I said smiling at her. "I came to ask you if Carlisle had his phone on him. I need to talk to Jasper. Alice is having a panic attack in Edward's room and she's beyond my help."

"Poor Alice," She said feeling bad for her daughter. "Here use my phone to call him. He should answer, I told him to keep his phone on. I'm going to go try to calm down Alice."

When she left, I called his the number praying he would answer.

"Hello." Carlisle said

"Hi Carlisle, its Bella." I said shyly. "I'm sorry to call but I need to talk to Jasper, Alice is freaking out in Edward's room right now."

"Don't worry about calling Bella. You can always call me if you need anything." He said before calling for Jasper. "Here he is."

"Hello Bella." Jasper said

"I hate to bother you but you need to come home." I said trying to explain it the best I could." Rose tried to make Alice brake down and its working. She's way beyond anyone's help but yours."

"I'm coming back right now. Meet me at the back door." Jasper said before hanging up.

I sat Esme's phone down then and cautiously opened the door afraid that I might be ran over. It sounded like the fight was over so I walked out the door. When I got to the back door I saw that they had just moved the fight outside. It looked like Edward had both of them cornered by a tree, while Emmett continued to take picture of him screaming at them. Jasper was back at the house in five minutes, I could see that Carlisle stayed behind to try to stop the fight.

"What did Rose do?" he asked as he came in the door.

"Alice told me that Rose told her, about all the sales she was missing this week." I said as we started walking up the stairs, I could feel him calming everyone down.

"Poor Alice, thanks for calling me I really hate it when she's upset. Also I really don't want to be called a cross dresser from Emmet for the next hundred years." he said laughing as we came up the last set of stairs.

"It was no big deal." I said laughing with him. "I just felt so bad for her."

He opened Edward's door then and we found Esme holding Alice who was sobbing into her shoulder. When Alice saw Jasper, she jumped up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's ok Alice." he said warping his arms around her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks Jazz." she said finally done crying. "Can we please not tell the others about this?"

"I won't say a word." Esme said getting up and patting my shoulder on her way out the door. "Try and get some sleep sweetie."

"I won't say anything Alice." I said when Esme was gone. "They might know that you were upset, but I don't think they know much more then that."

"Thank you so much Bella! You're the best." Alice said letting go of Jasper and giving me a hug. Edward came in the room then still looking slightly mad.

"You won't say anything will you?" Alice asked Edward after she let go of me.

"Of course not Alice." Edward said smiling at her.

"Thank you!" she said giving Edward a hug now. "You both are getting a present when I can shop again."

"Ok Alice." Jasper said taking her hand. "Let's leave Bella sleep."

I felt myself get tired as they left; I figured that it was Jasper.

"Thanks." I said to him as my eye started getting heavy.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that and I'm also sorry about Emmett almost running over you." Edward said hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine now that your here." I said laying my head on his chest. He picked me up then, carried me to the bed, and then tucked me.

"I'll make sure everyone leave's you alone. " He said smiling at me.

"Wake me up at noon." I said snuggling up to his side.

"Ok, we can hide up here tomorrow." he said teasing me before leaning down to kiss me softly.

The door opened then making us both turn as a flash went off in our faces. We both just glared at Emmett who was smiling hugely.

"What?" he said laughing. "I forgot to take pictures."

"Go kill him Edward." I said lying back down and closing my eyes.

Edward went running after him then and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the sun coming up.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Emmett standing right over me staring at me.

"Get out of my face Emmett!" I said jerking away from him. He moved then and started laughing.

"The look on your face." He trailed off as he started laughing.

"Where is Edward?" I asked confused looking around for him.

"Helping Esme with something, so I figured this was a good time to ask who won the game." he said smiling.

"Emmett I am not going to tell you."

"Please tell me Bella, if you tell me I will give you money when we get our stuff back." Emmett said sounding desperate.

"Emmett, I'm not going to take your bribe now get out of here." I said glaring at him.

"Please Bella. I won't do anything to you for the rest of the week if you tell me." He said looking hopeful.

"No Emmett." I said closing my eyes and hoping he would go away. I figured I could get in another hour of sleep in.

Emmett then pulled the comforter off me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked getting up.

"You wont get it back until you tell me who won." he said smiling at me.

"If you seriously think that taking the comforter is going to make me tell you won, you've got another thing coming." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine then, I'll just take the whole bed." He said starting to pull the bed out.

"Edward." I called him as loud as I could. He was at the doorway in 5 seconds blocking Emmett's way.

"Emmett get out of here right now." Edward said madly.

"No, I don't think I will." Emmett said getting ready to ram the bed into Edward.

"Rosalie." Edward screamed smiling at Emmett. "Emmett's asking about the game again."

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed now right beside him. "What is wrong with you? Come on we are leaving the house. Maybe you can get the stupid score out of your mind."

"Fine." Emmett said embarrassed as Edward and I started laughing at him as they left the room.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm dealing with a two year old!" Rosalie said as they were walking down the hall.

"Alice was supposed to be watching you." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"What were you helping Esme with?" I asked as Edward moved the bed back.

"I was putting our first plan in motion." He said smiling at me. "All the mirrors are getting taken out today with help from me and then new ones will be put in next week."

"Perfect timing. I wanted to do something to them for last night. You know I can help you the mirrors." I said smiling at him, knowing that the answer was probably going to be a no.

"Ah Bella." he said shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "I'm not letting you near the mirrors. With your luck who knows what could happen."

"Very funny." I said rolling my eyes and taking his hand. "If you want to take all the mirrors out before they get back you better get started."

It was only eight when Emmett had woke me up so I hadn't got much sleep, but it did give us lots of time to put are plan action. Alice and Jasper had run off somewhere and Carlisle was at the hospital. Therefore, Esme and Edward were taking all the mirrors out while I watched from the hallway. That was as close as Edward let me get. I did agree that he was right about my bad luck; I just didn't tell him that. Edward also snuck out all of the other mirrors that were not connected to the walls. It was going to drive Rosalie crazy all week when she couldn't look at herself. We really didn't have to do anything to Emmett but not giving him the game score.

It only took them two hours to get all the mirrors out, so when they were done Edward, Esme, and me went downstairs so Edward to play the piano for us. He had just finished my lullaby when Rosalie and Emmett walked in. Emmett took a seat on the couch while Rosalie went upstairs, both Edward and me were fighting smiles. It was only two minutes before the screaming started. She ran down the stairs and was standing in front of us behind the piano.

"Who took all the mirrors?" She screamed, once again she gave me the 'I am going to kill you' look.

"Calm down Rose." Esme said getting up and putting her hand on her shoulder. "Were getting new one's put in next week. You can live without looking at yourself for five days."

"Why did you take the ones not connected to the walls?" She screamed again.

"No one took those Rose." Edward said using his amazing lying skills.

"What do you mean no one took those? Every single mirror in this house is gone!" She said yelling at him. "How am I supposed to live without looking at myself? You and Bella did this, didn't you?"

"Rose, you know I've been meaning to replace those mirrors for some time." Esme said trying to calm her down again. "Edward said he would help me take them down today. They had nothing to do with it."

"Oh sure they didn't." Rosalie said glaring at us. "Don't let them fool you Esme; it's just all apart of their plan."

"What are you talking about Rose?" Esme asked now looking at us.

"Nothing." Emmett said coming over and taking Rosalie's hand. "She's talking about nothing. She just needs to calm down. Come on babe, let's go outside."

"No Emmett, I don't need to calm down! What I need to do is kill them!" She screamed looking ready to attack.

"Rose, Emmett is right. Go calm down. You can live with out looking at yourself." Esme said leading her and Emmett out of the house. The whole time Rose just glared at us.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Esme asked raising her eyebrows at us, after they were gone.

"No." Edward said looking as innocent as possible while I prayed that she wouldn't ask me anything. There was no way that I could look her in the eyes and not tell the truth.

"Alright." she said after a minute. "I'm going to go call about the new mirrors."

After she left Alice and Jasper came through the back door.

"Where were you guys?" I asked they both had dirt all over them and leaves in their hair.

"I saw that Rose was going to get really mad so we were hiding." Alice said smiling at us.

"Why are you covered in dirt and leaves?" I asked while Edward laughed at them.

"We were hiding in the forest." She said rolling her eyes at Edward.

"That explains it." I said to her before I got up and turned to Edward. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok," he said putting down the camera and kissing my cheek. "I will make sure Rose doesn't kill you."

"Thanks." I said laughing as I went up the stairs.

When I went to put my clothes on after taking my shower, I realized that I only had a bra and a pair of underwear. I knew that I had brought the clothes that I was going to wear for today with me. Before I got much farther with my thought process, someone was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bella it's me." Alice said. "Hurry open the door."

I opened the door and let her in all she had on was a bra and a pair of underwear on.

"I was taking a shower to get the stuff off me from this morning, when I saw that Rose was stealing our clothes." she said franticly. "All of our clothes are gone!"

"Oh my god Alice!" I said now just as frantic as her. "What are we going to do?"

"She left a note for us in Edward's room, I don't know what she's doing" Alice said grabbing my arm.

"Alice, I'm not running down the hall in a towel!"

"Fine then put on what you have left." she said. I just did what she said even though it really made no difference.

We ran into Edward's room then and ran to the drawer that I was keeping my things in this week where the note was.

Dear Alice and Bella,

I hope you enjoy not having any clothes. I have hid them somewhere, so good luck finding them.

Love,

Rosalie

"I know where she is, we have to go now." Alice said after her face went blank. She was really mad now. Anyone who knew Alice knew that when it came to clothes, you didn't mess with her.

"Alice, we cannot go running around like this to go find her." I said not wanting to run in front of my soon to be family in a bra and underwear.

"Bella what else are we going to do?"

"I don't know, come up with something!" I said frantic again.

"I got!" she said going through Edward's drawers and throwing his clothes at me.

"Alice we are never going to fit into his pants!" I said as I put on his shirt.

"We will wear these instead." she said already dressed and throwing me a pair of his boxers.

"Alice, I am not wearing Edward's underwear!" I said blushing. This was insane, there was no way I was going to wear those.

"Do you think I enjoy it, come on we have to go!" she said tapping her foot so fast that I couldn't see it.

"Alice-" I began but she cut me off.

"Bella, we have to go find her!"

"We can get other clothes for the rest of the week!" I said trying to fight her on this.

"Bella, she has my favorite Chanel top. We are going now! Put the boxers on!" She said staring me down. "Or I will force you."

"Fine!" I screamed at her putting them on. "Are you happy now?"

"Extremely!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. "I need you to have Edward fallow me."

"Where is he at?"

"Outside with Jasper and Emmett." she said still pulling me. Great now they were going to make fun of us.

We ran out to the backyard and found all three wrestling with each other. They were all sparkling because of the sun distracting me for a minute. They looked up as we came through the back door and just stared at us for a minute before laughing.

"Cross dressers!" Emmett screamed at us laughing as he started taking pictures. "Oh my god, their wearing Edward's boxers!"

Edward and Jasper were rolling with laughter on the ground now, while Emmett kept taking pictures and laughing with them.

"Stop laughing and listen." Alice said glaring at them while I just stood next to her blushing more then I ever had in my whole life. "Rosalie took all of our clothes and we need to get them back."

Edward and Jasper stopped then and I took the opportunity to speak.

"Edward, I need you to fallow Alice for me." I said going over to him.

"Hop on." he said letting me on his back and taking off after Alice.

"Don't say a word." I said to Edward when he was about to say something.

"I won't." he replied smiling hugely.

Alice came to a stop then, Rosalie was there standing by a tree in the forest looking like an angel in the sun. Of course Emmett and Jasper had fallowed behind us.

"This is so much better then I pictured it!" she said doubled over in laughter. "Emmett, please tell me you have pictures?"

"I have tons babe." He said laughing with her.

"Hey Emmett, do you still want to know who won last night?" Edward said as I got off his back.

"Yeah, are you going to tell me?" He asked his whole face lighting up.

"I left a note in your room with the score." Edward said as soon as he got the words out Emmett went running back to the house.

"Did you really?" I asked him whispering.

"No, I just wanted him out of here." Edward whispered to me.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Rose." Alice said walking over to her. "Tell me where our clothes are and no one gets hurt."

"Let's just say you don't have any clothes for the rest of the week." Rosalie said smiling.

Before anyone could do anything Alice was on her pinning her to the ground.

"That was my favorite Chanel top, how dare you!" Alice screeched.

"Oh, don't be a baby it's just a shirt!" Rosalie said trying to get Alice off her.

"Is it really? Ugly!" Alice screamed that was it Rosalie started to fight back. They were now both rolling on the ground now.

Emmett then came back and jumped at Edward, taking him to the ground.

"You lied you me you idiot!" Emmett said while Edward tried to get him off him.

"I guess I did." Edward said grabbing Emmett's camera and taking a picture of him. "I told you that I was going to have to document your brake down."

"Really, what if I told you the Volvo was in danger?" Emmett said smiling at him. Edward was now fighting back.

"What should we do?" I asked Jasper. We were the only ones not fighting. Jasper had taken the chance to grab the camera and was now taking pictures of the fights.

"I will go fallow Rosalie's sent to find your clothes. That should calm Alice down." He said smiling. "You should try to calm Edward down."

"Edward, stop it." I said after Jasper had left.

"I'm trying I can't get him off of me!" Edward said looking like he was using as much force as he had to get Emmett off him.

"Emmett, it was the Lakers' against the Cavaliers!" I said getting his attention. "The Cavaliers won. The score was 82 to 71."

"Finally someone told me!" He said getting up and picking me up off the ground to hug me.

"Put me down Emmett!" I said he was crushing me.

"See Edward," Emmett said letting me go. "I told you I would find out."

I went over to Edward then and I laughed as he whispered in my ear.

"When are you going to tell him that you just lied to him?" he whispered laughing with me.

"I'll wait until were back at the house." I said as I pulled a leaf out of his hair. "You're a mess."

I wasn't paying attention to the other fight until I herd screams far away. I got on Edwards back then and we found Alice and Rosalie in the river. They must have rolled all the way over to the River while they were fighting.

We all started laughing at them as Emmett took a picture.

"Emmett, if you don't put that camera down right now." Rosalie said trailing off to mad to finish what she was going to say.

"I found the clothes." Jasper said joining us and turning to see what we were laughing at. "I like the wet look Rose."

We all started at him in sock for saying that, Jasper usually kept to himself.

"What?" he said, we all started to laugh then and Rose then pulled him into the river with our clothes.

Alice got mad then and pulled Emmett in.

Edward and I started to laugh at them before he suddenly took off with me still on his back.

"Emmett was going to pull us in river." he said as we ran into the house only to find them all already in the living room.

Jasper and Emmett were holding back both Alice and Rosalie. Our clothes were in the wet bag in the corner. Carlisle opened the front door then making us all turn to stare at him. He looked at us for a minute taking in Jasper and Emmett holding Rose and Alice back, all completely soaked. Alice and I in boxers and Edwards shirt's, and Edward covered in leaves and dirt, before calling for Esme.

She looked at us for a long minute before to my and everyone else's surprise her and Carlisle started to laugh.

"We don't even want to know." Esme said still laughing." Please go dry yourselves off before you ruin the wood. Edward go hose yourself off before you take a shower. Alice and Bella if you need your clothes washed please go do that; we should all stick to our own underwear."

We all just stared at them in sock as they left the room until Emmett started laughing.

"We should all stick to our own underwear." He said laughing on the floor now.

"Come on Bella; let's go put our clothes in the dryer." Alice said picking up our clothes and walking away.

I fallowed her and we got towels for Edward and Jasper before meeting them outside where Jasper had the hose on Edward. As we came around, they stopped and came over to us.

"Here." I said handing Edward a towel. "At least we didn't get thrown in the river."

"True." he said with a small smile. "You didn't even get wet."

"Not until now." Emmett said running by so fast that I couldn't see him and pouring a whole bucket of cold water on me.

The water was so cold that it felt like ice cubes had been poured on me, I screamed at him as he ran around to the front of the house.

"Rose and Emmett are so going down now." Alice said getting ready to run after him. Edward was already gone before she even got the words out.

"Don't Alice." I said quietly to her as an idea came to me. "I hope you know Emmett, I was lying about the game."

"You were?" He said now in front of me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get you off of Edward." I said smiling at him.

"That's it!" He said picking up mud from the dead flowerbeds and throwing it at me.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said staring at him in disbelief, before I could do anything Edward had pushed him down in the mud and they were rolling around in it.

When Jasper tried to stop them, Emmett pushed him in, which then made Alice jump in and start to throw mud at Emmett. Rosalie came around then to see what was going on and after looking at was going on, picked up some mud and threw it at me. I wasn't going to take that, so I picked up a big pile of it and hit her right in the face. It surprised me that I actually hit her where I meant too. Then she pushed me down with as much force as she could without hurting me and started throwing mud all over me.

"What in the world are you all doing!" we herd Esme scream making us all stop. "You have completely covered the back of the house with mud!"

We all looked then to see the glass wall completely covered with mud, there wasn't an inch on it that didn't have mud on it. Esme and Carlisle looked so mad we all just stared at them before Carlisle said anything.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper come with me. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella stay back here with Esme. We will hose you down and then you will all come back here and clean the wall with our supervision." He said just looking at us before turning around while the others fallowed him silently.

So it looked like we were in big trouble already and it was only noon! What else as going to happen today?

* * *

**Review please:D I'll update again soon, thanks for reading:D**


	6. Saying Good Things

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here's my next chapter. The two chapers after this are the best. They are my favorite and have got the most laughs. I'll post them later next week. Hope you like this:D Also has anyone heard the 30 sec previews for the New Moon soundtrack? They are awesome. If you haven't get on youtube:D**

**I don't own anything! No no copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

We all walked into the house half wet and looking a mess, though everyone but me was still ridiculously beautiful.

"Everyone take a seat, I'll be back." Esme said giving us all a stern look before walking upstairs.

"Great this will be fun." Alice said sitting behind the couch none of us could see us.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Edward who was leading me to the couch.

"I'm not allowed to tell." He sighed as be both sat down. "But it won't be fun." Emmett got his camera out and took a picture of Edward and me.

"Oh, come on Bella smile." He said when I just glared at him.

"Edward, please tell Emmett that I'm not talking to him." I said childishly turning my face away from him.

"Emmett, she's not talking to you." Edward said grinning.

"Yeah I got that." I heard Emmett say.

"This week is a living hell." Jasper said sitting next to me looking depressed.

"I know, though it must be much worse for you." I said feeling bad for him. Not only did he have to listen to all the fights he had to deal with the emotions.

"You have no idea." he said putting his head in his hands.

"Are you ok Bella? You look really tired." Edward said, tracing the dark circles that had showed up under my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." I said laying my head on is chest. Rosalie started to laugh, so I took a couch pillow and tried to throw it at her but missed.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Allow me." Edward said when Rosalie started to laugh harder. He took the other couch pillow and threw it at her so hard that it exploded when it hit her. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and me all started laughing at her, but before she could explode, Esme came down the stairs.

"Who ruined my couch pillow?" she asked looking even more angry than she was before.

"Rosalie bit the pillow." Alice replied.

"Rose why would you do that?" Esme asked looking confused.

"I didn't, Edward threw it at me!" Rosalie screamed.

"She's lying." Alice said, I could tell by her voice that she was trying not to laugh.

"I am not! Thanks for backing me up Emmett!" Rosalie said getting really mad.

"That's enough Rose! I really don't care who did it, I want to know why you're all fighting with each other." Esme said waiting for one of us to answer her question.

"Is anyone going to tell me?" she asked after none of us said anything.

"I will." Emmett said smiling hugely. I really doubted that he was going to say anything that was close to the truth, so I guessed we were in for a story.

"If you're only going to tell me a crazy story that is completely made up then don't even start." Esme said sitting down and rolling her eyes.

"I'm hurt that you think all I can do is make jokes." Emmett said trying to look sad.

"Fine then, please keep it under ten minutes." Esme said as we all rolled our eyes and groaned.

"Ok, well you see, little Eddie and Bella got to watch the basket ball game last night." Emmett said standing up and getting animated. He was only into the first sentence and I was already holding back laughter. "Well you know how much those scores mean to me and they wouldn't tell me. So I just asked nicely and Little Eddie yelled at me. Well things just went bad after that. They started to torment me Esme, torment me!" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth then.

"See Esme, see how mean Bella is to me! She's laughing at my pain!" Emmett said still trying to pull the sympathy card.

"I see Emmett, please continue." Esme sighed.

"Well you already know everything that happened last night, so this morning Bella called me up to Edwards room and started to make fun of me. She hurt me deeply with her comments and she didn't even care!" Emmett said getting caught up in his story. I could tell that Edward was starting to get mad. I looked up at him and smiled so he would know that Emmett's story wasn't bothering me.

"So then she called little Eddie up and he started to yell at me again! So when Bella and Alice were in the shower, my beautiful Rose tried to get Bella back for being mean to me. She took Alice and Bella's clothes to get revenge. When they went looking for them, I followed and Little Eddie told me a fake score! Then when I came back, he started to fight with me! He almost pulled off my arm, Esme! So Bella stopped the fight by telling me what I thought at the time was the real score. Then, little mean Alice pulled my Rose in the river! The river, Esme! Do you even know what that did to my Rosalie? Little mean Alice then pulled me in and little Eddie ran away laughing! So then when we went outside Bella told me that the score she told me was fake and then pushed me into the mud!" " Emmett said now using arm movements. All of us except Rosalie and Esme, had lost it when he said that Edward had almost pulled off his arm.

"You couldn't have come up with something better then Bella pushed you into the mud." Edward said rolling on the floor with laughter.

"'Mean little Alice' was my favorite part." Jasper said rolling with laughter next to me.

"See that's what I'm talking about Esme! The real problem here is Bella!" Emmett said with a smug smile now.

"What!" I said trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"That girl can never make up her mind! First, she's in love with our little Eddie, and then she's in love with a dog. She doesn't even really want to get married, who knows she might even change her mind about that!" Emmett said smiling even more. Did he want me to kill him?

"None of that has anything to do with what were talking about!" Edward said glaring at Emmett.

"None of it's true either!" I yelled.

"See she's taking her all of her insane problems out on the rest of us!" Emmett said grinning evilly at me.

"Cut it out Emmett, you don't need to bring things up that have nothing to do with what we're talking about." Jasper said, walking over to hold Edward back.

"Jaspers right. That's enough Emmett. Please sit back down everyone." Esme said, looking irritated as we all sat back down. There was no way Emmett was going to live after that! He was going down!

"I'm sure something that you said was sort of true Emmett." Esme said shaking her head. "Since no one seems to want to tell the truth I want us all starting with Edward, to say one good thing about everyone in this room. That does not include your partner or me. I want it to be nice, any rude comments and I will be punishing."

"Esme." Alice wined still hiding behind the couch.

"That reminds me, could you please join us Alice." Esme said with a pleasant smile.

"Not with the way my hair looks!" Alice screeched.

"You can't look any worse then you normally do." Emmett said laughing. Alice then lifted her little arm behind the couch and flipped him off.

"Alice, please stop complaining and come out from behind the couch." Esme said looking shocked by her hand gesture while the rest of us laughed.

"Fine but one word and you all die!" She shouted before stomping over to sit between Jasper and me.

"Thank you. Edward you may start." Esme said with a small smile. To my surprise, Edward was smiling back at her, when he saw my confusion he just winked at me.

"Alice has a great personality; she is everything I would have wanted in a sister and more. Jasper is a very kind and caring person, he has really helped me over the years. " Edward said making a smile come to Alice's face, and making Jasper look kind of uncomfortable. "Emmett has the talent of being annoying, and Rosalie," Edward said pausing and looking like he was thinking very hard. "Rosalie is……… Good with cars."

Edward winked at me again and I suddenly got it, we were going to say things that would make them mad, but be nice about it. Sort of backhanded, he is so devious.

"That first part was really nice Edward, Bella." she said putting the spotlight on me.

"Alice is an amazing friend who is always thinking of me even when I wish she wouldn't. I can't wait to be her sister in-law." I said smiling at her,

"That's so sweet, Bella." Alice said giving me a hug.

"Even though Jasper doesn't say much, he always helps everyone when they need it the most. I know he's calmed me down more times then I can count." I said smiling at him, now it was going to be hard. I was going to have to use as much creativity as I had. "Even though Emmet is mean and makes fun of us, I know it's only because he's insecure. He just needs love, so Emmett I am here for you if you need me. You should hold your head high and keep that great smile of yours showing, because one day you'll get over it."

I was trying so hard not to laugh when Emmett's face turned from anger to embarrassment. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were silently laughing in their seats while Rosalie just sat with her mouth hanging open.

"That leaves Rosalie." I sighed. "Hmmmm Rosalie, Rosalie, well she has nice hair."

"Ok, Alice." Esme said starting to realize that her plan was backfiring on her.

"I would like to think Edward and Bella for the amazing complements, I really care about both of you too," Alice said before being interrupted by Rosalie.

"You did not just win a Miss America pageant. You don't need to make a ten hour speech." She said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Alice said glaring at Rosalie. "Edward has an amazing mind and is a great brother. Bella is a selfless person, and try's to make everyone happy even when she's fighting a lost battle. Emmett is Emmett; I really don't think there's much more to say about him. Rosalie's vanity over shadows everything else about her, other then that she's pretty dull."

"Ok, I think we have all heard enough." Esme said trying to stop the new fight that was about to break out.

"No, I want a turn." Rosalie said with a smug smile. "Alice is an annoyingly happy person that never shuts up. Bella is a winy insane little human that can never make up her mind. Edward is a self-loathing eavesdropper, and Jasper is depressed and has no self-control."

"That enough Rose!" Esme said before the fighting broke between everyone but me. I was to tired to fight anymore and I was sure that my new headache was never going to go away.

"That's it!" Esme screamed. "As it seems this whole plan has backfired on me and Carlisle! Taking everything from you won't even stop your fighting. The problem must be rooted even deeper, and I am going to find out what it is! You have taken this all way to far, so get ready for things to get worse!" She left the room then, leaving us all stunted.

"What is she planning Alice?" I whispered breaking the silence.

"She doesn't even know yet! But I've never seen Esme so mad at us before." Alice said looking scared.

"This is not good." Edward said looking socked as a flash went off in all of our faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If u get the chance review:D**


	7. Kicked Out

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. I had tons of emails:D I love this chapter. I think I have everyone's POVs in it. So enjoy!!!!**

**I don't own anything!!! No copyright infringement intended!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I was in full pouting mode as we all waited for Esme to come back down. I kept trying to see into the future but it was all a blank. I couldn't take much more of this! I wanted to go shopping, I wanted my hair to be pretty and not the mess that it was, and I wanted to be in my own clothes! Edwards made me feel like a boy, and that was nothing compared to the horror of wearing your own brothers underwear! If it weren't for my stupid family, I would be looking at Chanel's new handbag line. I hated this whole bet, Emmett was the most idiotic vampire on the planet!

Jasper must have been feeling my tension, because he took my hand and lead me away from the rest of the family. We ended up in the kitchen and he wrapped me in his arms trying to comfort me.

"Are you ok, Alice?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"No Jazz, I'm not," I said trying to be honest with him. I could feel the tearless sobs coming back as I started to complain to him. "I want my own clothes, I want to go shopping, I want to drive my Porsche, and I want to kill Rosalie."

"I know sweetheart," he said, hugging me as tight as he could, as I felt him calming me down. "We only have four days left, it can't get much worse."

As he said this, it sounded like he was talking more to himself then me. I realized that I had been so selfish the last few days. I had been to busy thinking about myself and what I wanted that I forgot about my husband and how he felt. Now that I really looked at him, I could see that everything was taking a tool on him.

"Jazz are you ok?" I asked, he moved away from me then but took both of my hands in his. I was able to look into his eyes then. I knew that he knew that he couldn't lie to me because I would see right through him.

"Not really," he replied, looking right back into my eyes. "I'm trying to keep it together for you, but with everyone else's emotions I'm beginning to think that I'm not going to make it."

"I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish. I never even thought what this was doing to you. Some wife I've been," I said feeling horrible now that I realized how hard this was for him.

"Alice, don't say that," he began, but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. I knew that he was just going to lie to me. All I wanted was to help but I could now tell that he was going to resist, so this was going to take some convincing.

"I am not going to complain anymore, I can keep myself in check. After all we are in this together, if one of us goes down so does the other," I said, smiling at him, I was going to say something else but a vision cut me off.

All six of us were sitting around a fire in front of a tent. Bella and I were still in Edward's clothes, and all of us still looked a mess. We were completely surrounded by the forest, and from what I could tell it looked like it was going to rain.

"I can't believe Esme kicked us out," Rosalie said, looking really mad. Right after that, my vision cut out and all I could hear was Edward and I screaming no.

**Edward's POV**

Esme still hadn't come back downstairs and I was racking her mind to find out anything she had planed. My poor Bella was drifting to sleep on my chest and she looked worn out. I knew her limits and one more stunt pulled by my family and she might just crack. All I could think about as I stroked her hair, was taking her and running far away from here as I possibly could. I hated seeing her so stressed, why did Emmett have to be so competitive. I was so caught up in my own thoughts for once, that I hadn't noticed the change in Esme's. I had caught the end of Alice's vision, and Rosalie's words had me screaming.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked, being woken by my scream. Her warm brown eyes were filled with confusion as she waited for my explanation.

"Esme's kicking us out," I said, before gently sitting her up and running to go talk to my mother. If I could just convince her that this was crazy, then I might be able to stop her from kicking us out.

"_Don't even start with me Edward," _Esme thought, with an irritated edge when she caught me in the hallway.

"But Esme, Bella," I started to say, but her thoughts cut me off.

"_Edward, it's only going to be until three o'clock tomorrow. Bella will be fine, you know I hate doing this, but I'm at my limit with all of you. Now go downstairs and wait with everyone else, before I make it two days." _

I could tell that I wasn't going to persuade her, so defeated, I walked downstairs.

"_Edward what are we going to do. Jasper can't take anymore and from the looks of it Bella's at her braking point!" _Alice thought as I caught her eye on my way over to Bella, who was sitting with her head in her hands.

"I don't know, Alice," I said, as sat down next to Bella and put my arm around.

"She can't do this! I can't take anymore!" Rose said to Emmett, whose thoughts were actually cheerful.

"Rose, babe, it's not that bad if you think about it. I've always wanted to be a wilderness man," he said, sitting down next to her and smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did Carlisle damage your head when you turned you? This is not going to be fun, Emmett!" she said, smacking the top of his head. Emmett walked away from her then rubbing his head and mumbling.

Esme came into the living room with food for Bella, a tent, and Bella's toiletry bag.

"Esme, you can't do this," Alice said, thinking about begging if she had to.

"Alice that's enough! If you're going to act like animals, you can live like them. You have a day to work out your problems and if you can't then be ready to try something else when you get back." Esme said before putting our stuff outside and leading us all out.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this. Promise me that if they get to bad, that you'll have Edward take you home?" Esme said, hugging Bella. _"Edward I really am sorry, I hate doing this to her.. You know I love her as much as I love you all."_ Esme thought to me before Bella answered.

"It's ok Esme. I promise to have Edward take me home if I can't deal with it," Bella said, giving my mother a small smile. Bella could barely walk as we walked away from the house so I put both of my arms around her and took all of her weight.

"Follow me," Alice said to all of us, taking us to the place she had seen in her vision. A least it was a descent spot, from what I could tell from the vision that Alice was remembering; the clearing was pretty big, and it was surrounded by lots of trees except for the small opening that we were going to use for our tent. The downside to it was that it looked like it was going to rain; the sky in the vision was dark and grey. Not a good sign for us.

**Bella's POV**

Right at this moment, I was in some unknown place in the woods, sitting on one of the many rocks Emmett had found and put around our fire pit. Everyone but Rosalie and me was either putting up the tent, finding stuff to start the fire, or finding us outdoor furniture like the rocks. My help really wasn't needed because of my slow speed. Therefore, I was trying to wake up.

"Camping funs isn't it." Alice said, plopping down on the rock next to me. She had some how got back to her normal self.

"Yeah, just fabulous," I sighed just thinking about all the fun fights that we were going to have tonight. All I wanted was sleep; why did the universe hate me?

"Oh cheer up, Bella, it won't be that bad," Alice said, smiling at me.

"Sure, it won't," I said, rolling my eyes. We were only getting along right now because we had to; I already knew that the moment we all sat down together, that the fighting was going to start.

"I was not meant for the outdoors." Rosalie complained, with an irritated look on her face; while she tried to get leaves out of her hair. She was pulling them out of her hair so hard that they crumbled at her touch.

"Doesn't most of your kind live like this?" I asked, before thinking.

"Yes, Bella, they do." she said, glaring at me. She straightened up then and held herself with pride as she asked me her own question. "But do any of us look like the kind of vampire's that like to live in filth?"

"No," I mumbled innocently, scared of the look she gave me.

"Kill the drama Rosalie," Alice said, getting up and going over to Jasper and sitting on his lap. Something had happened to her; she was actually smiling and playing with Jaspers hair.

"This is never going to come out of my hair!" Rosalie shrieked, before sitting on one of the rocks.

"Come on babe, have fun with this," Emmett said, smiling at her.

"Again, Emmett, this is not fun," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm not Emmett anymore, I'm the Wilderness Man," he said, sticking his chest out and flexing all his muscles.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm not calling you that, Emmett," she said, staring at him in disbelief. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked even more irritated, if that was possible. I could understand why she didn't want to call him that. It would just enhance his fun of being a Wilderness Man. That would mean that he would take it farther then it needed to go.

"Oh come on, Babe, I even have a theme song and everything." he said, his whole face lighting up as smiled at her. "Want to hear it?"

"No I don't want to hear it! Sometimes I don't know about you," she said, getting up and going over to the tent.

"Do you want to hear it Bella?" he asked, coming over to sit by me.

"No she doesn't Emmett, no one does," Edward said, appearing next to him.

"It's the Wilderness Man!" he boomed, getting up and walking away towards the tent, probably to bug Rosalie again.

"Thank you," I said, laying my head on his hard shoulder.

"No problem, Jasper and I already got to hear the theme song," he said, shuddering.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, giggling a little bit.

"You have no idea," he said, laughing with me.

"It's not that bad!" Emmett said, pulling Rosalie over to the rocks with him with a mad look on his face.

"Yes, it is, Emmett," Alice said, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a disapproving look.

"You will never have a show like Man vs. Wild, so give up."

"That kind of attitude gets you no where in life," Emmett said, shaking his head at her.

"Emmett we can live like this! You could never be a Wilderness Man because you could live in the wild if you chose to," she said, rolling her eyes at him. I didn't understand why Alice just couldn't give it up and leave him act dumb.

"People wouldn't know that if I had a tv show," he said smiling. I could tell by the way his face lighted up that he was dreaming about his fake tv show. When he looked like that I could just picture Emmett as a little kid.

"Not the point," Alice said, starting another fight. I blocked them out and just started at Edward, who started right back at me. It looked like he was thinking hard about something and after a few minutes I decided to ask what it was.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing," he sighed, looking away. There was something in his voice that I couldn't quite decode.

"Tell me," I urged, getting even more curious.

"No, you'll just get mad at me," he said, smiling at me but it didn't reach his eyes. I hated it when he did that, it just made me more curious.

"Please Edward, tell me," I said, using my secret weapon. I could tell that I had him then; he straitened up and looked at me again.

"Fine," he said, after measuring my expression. "I think I should take you home."

"Edward," I whined, rolling my eyes. So we were going to play this card now. "I'm not going home."

"See I told you it would make you mad," He said, looking away from me again. "I think this is too much for you."

"Come on," I said, standing up and taking his hand after I realized that everyone was staring at us. I wanted to talk to him somewhere where I didn't have four sets of golden eyes on me.

"Ok," he said, getting up reluctantly. He let me lead him away from the rest of the family and we ended up behind a huge tree that completely cut us off from everyone's stares.

"Oh no, they've gone behind the tree of silence." I heard Rosalie say sarcastically, and then the laughing started.

"Forget about them," I said to Edward, when he was going to say something. He was looking away from me with an irritated and worried look on his face. "If I leave, then that means we lose the bet!"

"Bella that's irrelevant," he said, finally looking at me. His forehead had worried lines on them as he tried to reason with me. But I was determined not to let this go.

"Do you want to see Emmett in the Volvo and my hair pink?" I said putting my hand on his cold cheek. I was hoping to see a change in his expression; but of course his face didn't change.

"No but," he began to slowly say, before I interrupted him.

"Edward I'm not leaving. I said I was going to stay and I am. All I need is some sleep." I said, frowning when he turned his face away from me again. I waited for him to say something letting my words sink in and finally he put his cold hand over the hand I had on his face.

"Fine," he said, looking at me. He seemed back to normal as he kissed my cheek. "Lets get you back to the camp, you can barely even stand."

"Carry me?" I asked, giving him a hopeful smile and holding my arms out.

"Of course," he said, picking me up. As he walked with me towards camp I could see dark clouds coming in from the south. I was just praying that it wasn't going to rain; the last thing I wanted was to be stuck in a tent with everyone.

When we were back by the other's Edward sat me in his lap probably figuring that I couldn't support myself on my own. Emmett started to make more pictures of all of us making us groan and give him annoyed looks.

"That memory card has to be full by now," I said, hoping the pictures would stop soon. He had taken so many pictures, there was no way it still had room. I might actually have to break the dumb thing by the time the week was over. Who knew how many embarrassing pictures he had of me that he could torture me with for the rest of eternity.

"Nope, I got the biggest amount of memory you can find. This little baby holds fifty thousand pictures. Really shows what money can buy, I love being rich," Emmett sighed, looking at ease with a stupid smile on his face.

"Another example of how you would never make it as the Wilderness Man," Alice mumbled, shaking her head. Obviously she wasn't going to let their argument go anytime soon.

"What was that Alice?" Emmett asked, taking a picture of her with a polite smile on his face.

"Nothing," she said pouting on Jaspers lap. We were all quite for a while as I ate and the sun started to go down; Rosalie was the one who broke the silence.

"I can't believe Esme kicked us out," Rosalie said, kicking a small rock fifty feet in the air and destroying a small tree near by. She scared me by how mad she looked at the moment. It was like anger was radiating off of her. She had the evil look on that she usually gave me and she was slouching on her rock.

I wasn't sure if she was talking herself or to the rest of us, but Jasper replied anyway.

"I can, the way you were all acting was ridiculous," he said, looking unhappy with a pouting Alice on his lap.

"Excuse me, um if I remember correctly, you were involved too," Rosalie hissed, glaring at him.

"I was trying to keep you all from killing each other," he said, his whole body tensing up. I could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions in check. Alice was rubbing his back to help but it didn't seem like it was working.

"If Alice wouldn't have come after me we wouldn't be here!" Rosalie hissed, looking like she was ready to pounce on him.

"No, you took the clothes, it's your fault!" Jasper said, standing up and yelling at her. I could tell that he was about to lose it which was not good at all.

"Jazz calm down," Alice said, grabbing on to his arm and looking worried. One outburst from him and things wouldn't be good for any of us.

"If it's not Alice's fault, then whose fault is it?" Rosalie screamed at him, giving him the look of death. She stood up then and they both faced each other on opposite sides of the fire. The flames making them look much more scarier. "If you're going to blame it on me, then you need to put the blame on Edward and Bella too. They took the mirrors!"

"Who said I don't blame them!" Jasper yelled pointing at us.

"Jazz, don't blame them!" Alice said, still trying to calm him down. I could tell that she was mad that he had turned on us.

"Alice is right; don't put the blame on us! We aren't doing anything wrong! Once again, there are no rules in the bet we made!" Edward said, standing up with me still in his arms. He seemed to be trying to calm himself by keeping a hold of me, but then I heard him growl. He let me go gently and walked over to the fight. The look on his face was not good; it was a look of pure anger that took over all of his features. I could only guess that his family's thoughts were provoking him.

"Who care's about the bet; it's your fault that were out here!" Jasper yelled at Edward when he joined them. I could feel a swirl of anger surround us as Jasper lost it. I tried my best to keep it together as the sudden burst of anger came around me.

"No, its not," Alice began, but Jasper interrupted her. Poor Alice was fighting a lost battle; it was only a matter of seconds before they started fighting again.

"Alice, don't play dumb, we're all against each other. We don't have any allies; they've probably already made plans against us!"

"Bella, is that true?" Alice asked, looking hurt. She dropped her hand from Japers arm and she looked liked someone had shocked her. Her face was filled with hurt and disbelief. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Not technically," I said, knowing that lying was not going to work.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at me, she was definitely mad now. She stayed where she was but leaned towards me as she yelled. Even though she was far away I got the full affect of the action.

"Alice, it's just that we didn't know if you were going to turn against us, and we didn't exactly make plans." I said, trying to reason with her. I felt small as she glared at me.

"It's always Bella's fault," Emmett said, laughing as he walked over to me and slapped me on my back hard. Well that was going to leave a bruise.

"Oh, go sing your theme song." Edward yelled at him, looking over his shoulder and giving Emmett his death star now. Edward was still controlling himself which surprised me. All his self control with me must have been helping him with other issue theses days.

"Don't use my theme song in vain!" Emmett yelled at Edward, jumping on him then and they started to fight once again. The way Jasper and Rosalie were positioned told me that they were ready to attack each other. The were both crouching on the ground and hissing stuff at each other that was to fast for me to hear.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alice said, screaming in my face. This was what had started everything, and I was so sick of fighting.

"Guys stop it!" I screamed as loud as I could. They all stopped and just stared at me. "Right here, what were doing right now is what started everything! Do you really want to keep fighting?" They all just stared at me for another minute before going right back to fighting. Edward was trying to get Emmett off him and Alice was still screaming at me as I gave up and just tried to ignore them. I sat back on my rock waiting for the fighting to stop. There was nothing I was going to be able to do to stop the insane vampire family that were determined to kill each other.

"That's it!" Jasper said after another five minutes of fighting. I looked up uninterested to see that he had got away from Rosalie and had a crazy look in his eyes. "Alice and I are declaring a war with all of you. We're the Confederacy and all of you are the Union! We're making camp somewhere else!"

"Jasper, we are not in the Civil war." Rosalie yelled at him pushing him again.

"Well, it's pretty damn close to one! You Union people make me sick." he said, spitting on the ground as we all watched in disbelief.

"Jasper, I don't," Alice began with a worried look, but he cut her off.

"We're leaving!" he said turning around and walking towards the way we came. He soon disappeared into the trees, while Alice just stood where she was pouting with her lip out.

"Thanks a lot guys, now I get to deal with sergeant Jasper. I don't know if I'll be able to stop him, so whatever he plans is what's going to happen to you." Alice whispered to us, and then she stomped off still pouting following after Jasper.

"Well, we're not staying here with Bella either!" Emmett said, after a minute of silence with an evil look on his face.

"God, Emmett I didn't do anything!" I said, stomping off in the opposite direction that Alice and Jasper went with angry tears in my eyes.

"Bella," Edward said, running after me with sympathy clear in his voice.

"Leave her go, Edward, leave her to crack!" I heard Emmett say from somewhere behind me.

"Shut up Emmett! I hope a bear eats you!" I screamed, still walking as fast as I could to an unknown place. All I wanted to do was to get as far away as I could from Emmett. He was the reason that I was tired, irritated, and more then anything wanting to go back home.

"A bear couldn't eat the Wilderness Man," Emmett yelled after me making me even madder. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Whatever Emmett! " I yelled, trying to ignore him by picturing myself in my room asleep.

"Do you really think a bear could eat me?" Emmett asked, with a slightly amused look, now walking next to me. Stupid vampire speed!

"Emmett, leave her alone," Edward said, coming to my side so Emmett would leave. He put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him trying my hardest to hold my tears back.

"Emmett lets go!" Rosalie said, appearing next to Emmett and grabbing on to his arm. She looked evil as she glared at me.

"I'll show you, no bear is a match for the Wilderness Man!" Emmett yelled at me as he and Rosalie ran away.

**Emmett's POV**

I was running as fast as I could through the forest looking for my objective. I was going to show them how many bears I could get. As my theme song said, there was nothing the Wilderness Man couldn't do.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Rose asked from behind me.

"Doing what the Wilderness Man does best," I said, determined to find as many bears as I could.

"And what exactly is that?" she asked. I could tell she was mad at me from her voice but I didn't care I had a mission.

"Proving to them that I can do anything! Showing them that I can never lose!"

"Emmett, knock it off! We need to find somewhere to go, it's going to rain." Rose said, as she quit running. She was not a believer of what the Wilderness Man could do and I didn't like that.

"No, I have to eat as many bears as I can!" I said, stopping beside her and watching as she got ready to yell at me. Even mad she was sexy.

"Emmett, this is crazy!"

"No its not! Find your own shelter, I'm finding bears!" I said, as I started to run away I would pay for that later. I started singing my theme song as I disappeared in the forest. "Na Na Na Na, There's nothing he can't do, there's nothing he can't defeat. Na Na na na, the Wilderness Man can survive it all, near or far he's going to conquer it all, cause he's smart, he's cool, he's going to rule the world! The Wilderness Man!"

**Alice's POV**

Jasper had lost it! We were walking through the forest, trying to find a place to camp, and from what I could see, he was going to build a tree house fort!

"Jasper, stop it right now! This is insane!" I said, grabbing on to his arm. He had such a determined look on his face that I was afraid of what was coming.

"No Alice! They are against us, and like you said earlier, we're in this together!" he said, before ignoring me again and running.

"Jasper, we are going back to camp right now!" I said angrily. "It's going to rain, Emmett and Rose have left camp, and I can forgive Edward and Bella!"

"No Alice!" he said, with a wild look in his eye. "We're going to destroy them!" I was all for getting them back myself, especially that clothes stealing hag! But he seemed to be taking this too far. Also I didn't want to sit in the rain and get wet. I was a mess enough! It was going to take me forever to get all the junk out of my hair. And Bella definitely needed my help! She was even more of a mess then the rest of us. That was one of the downsides to being human, it was such a shame that they had to look so bad and worn out after only getting a few hours of sleep. She was going to take up most of my day tomorrow.

"This is the place!" Jasper said, excitement in his eyes. He had found the place I had seen in my vision. It was deep in the forest so deep that you couldn't even see the sky. The trees were so close together that it was the perfect place for the fort he planed to make.

"Jazz, I want to go back to camp! It's going to rain and you can't possibility get your crazy fort put up in the next fifteen minutes!" I whined to him stomping my foot. Usually whining or complaining got me what I wanted.

"Just watch me!" he said, before taking off and running around like a crazy person.

"Jasper, I'm putting my foot down! I'm a freaking mess! My hair is a mess, I'm in Edward's clothes, I'm irritated, and we've been kicked out of the house! All I want is to keep the peace for one night and go back to the tent before it rains," I said, begging him now that the whining had failed me.

"Sorry, Alice, we're at war!" he said, leaving me no options. I had promised to be here for him; and even though I was mad and ready to kill him, I had to stay. What kind of mate would I be if I just left him alone with his insane fort? With a sigh, I sat down on the ground and got ready for a long night.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, love calm down," Edward said, trying to calm me down. He was rubbing my back and was holding me in his arms as tight as he could. I was close to breaking down and it was taking everything I had not to start crying.

"Edward I so tired of this! I'm tired and I look and feel crappy. I want my own clothes," I said, cutting of as tears started to pour out of my eyes and all over his shirt. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"I know Bella, its ok, I'm here. Breathe love," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, me after I calmed down and stopped crying.

"Yes."

"Good," he said, kissing my forehead and flashing me his crooked smile. As always, my heart reacted to his smile and touch and he laughed his musical laugh. "You need sleep, I'll make sure no one bothers you." We went into the tent then and I got into the sleeping bag Esme had got for me. Edward laid next to me and hummed my lullaby.

"How did this turn into such a big mess?" I asked Edward, turning around in his arms so our face's were only inches apart.

"I tried to tell you," he sighed, looking lovingly into my eyes and reminding me of our conversation when this first started.

"I personally blame the Wilderness Man." I said, laughing a little bit at saying Emmett's new name.

"Me to, he caused all of this. But at least we have the tent," he said, with humor in his eyes as he patted the tent's floor.

"True, I wonder how the Confederates are doing." I said, laughing again. All I could picture was Alice sitting out in the rain yelling at Jasper.

"They're to far away for me to hear anything, but I can bet that Alice is ready to kill Jasper."

"Please don't say the word bet ever again." I said, thinking about what got us here.

"I miss my Volvo," he sighed, after a few seconds of silence closing his eyes. "If it wasn't for my family I would be driving it right now."

"You'll have it back in four days. Haven't you ever gone this long without driving it?" I asked, curious. The whole time I had known him, I could only count a few times, he hadn't been at the least cleaning it or fixing it, and most of those were the times when I was in danger.

"Not that I can remember," he sighed, opening his eyes with nothing but sadness in them. He seemed reluctant to answer. I figured it was because in a way it was kind of like a weakness. Edward was always trying to hide that stuff.

"Hmm," was all I was able to say. Maybe Edward did have a problem when it came to material items.

"You probably think I'm crazy now," he said, quietly.

"Not crazy, maybe a little obsessive, but definitely not crazy." I said, teasing him, he looked at me and smiled.

"You're not missing anything?"

"Other than my own clothes, not really, but I'm not as spoiled as you. Give me a few decades in this family and I'm sure I'll be just as spoiled," I said, smiling at him, he just laughed in response. It was then that I heard a sound outside that made me laugh and made Edward question my sanity.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, confusion and irritation on his face. He would never get over not being able to read my mind.

"Edward it's raining."

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't believe I was going to do this, I was going to lose every ounce of dignity I had. What kind of place was this forest? How couldn't it have any caves? My only other option was the Confederacy, but Jasper rather scared me with the crazy look he had in his eyes when he left. So this was my last resort, God this was killing me. Maybe it was just better to sit out in the rain. I could do it; it was only until Emmett came back. But it wouldn't completely kill me just to forget about everything for one night would it? Yes, yes it would. However, I was going to do it, their camp was five miles off and it was starting to pour. "I can do this." I kept chanting to myself as I walked up to the tent. I heard Edwards annoying laugh as he heard me walk over to the tent and Bella asking him what was going on. I could almost hear the sock and fear coming from her when Edward told her that I was outside. I had done my job well; she really was frightened of me.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly. I could almost feel my dignity and pride shrinking as I said the words.

"I don't know Rose; I might have to think about it," Edward said, still laughing.

"Edward just leave her come in," Bella said, sounding scared.

"I don't know," he said, now sounding unsure.

"If you don't leave me in right now, I will tear this tent to shreds. " I said, irritated. I was tired of waiting out here.

"Fine," Edward muttered, as he unzipped the tents door. Of course, it reeked of the human but there was a good space on the other side of the tent where I could sit.

"You could say thank you." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"I could, but I'm not going to. I wouldn't have even come here in the first place if I had another option. My husband, now known as the Wilderness Man, is going after every bear in the state of Washington, thanks to Bella. And I wasn't going to touch the Confederacy; they've actually made a fort," I said, crossing my arms across my chest and pouting.

"Sorry about that," Bella said quietly, not looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could say that if you didn't say anything that I would be with him, but I can't," I said, looking down. I really hated this it was like going over to one of your enemies and having a slumber party with them.

After that, Bella laid back down and Edward started to hum that stupid lullaby he made. If I were really smart, I would have told Carlisle that I wanted to be on my own after he turned me. I would have went off by myself got my own place after I was able to control myself and would probably be fixing a car right now. But no, I had to be a baby and not want to be alone. How stupid was I? Now I was stuck in a tent with people I didn't enjoy, and my husband was running around like a crazy person and singing his stupid made up theme song. Edward laughed at that getting my attention.

"_Laugh away, dear brother." _I thought to him rolling my eyes. I then noticed how he was staring at Bella well she tried to sleep. Sure, the stare was lovingly, but it was still creepy. If I could sleep, it would creep me out to have Emmett just staring at me like that all night. Though I knew that Emmett would never have enough patients for that. I wondered if it creped Bella out to have him staring at _her _all night. I wasn't going to ask but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I said, only asking because I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not and I knew Edward would bite my head off if I woke her up.

"Sure, Rose," she said, looking scared and shocked that I had asked her something. Maybe I had been too mean to her.

"Does it creep you out when he just watches you sleep like that?" I asked, ignoring the growl that came from my brother.

"No not really," she said, smiling a slightly nervous smile.

"Hmm, interesting," was all I said. Edward was odd enough, so I guess he would have to fall in love with someone not to far from his oddness. Edward hissed at me for that.

At this moment, I wanted to beat my head up against a wall. I was so bored and irritated; I didn't even know what to do with myself. I looked around the tent to try to find something to do and block my mind from the lullaby, which was now getting stuck in my head. And that's when I saw it, thank god Esme liked Bella! It was a dream come true, sitting in one of the corners was Bella's toiletry bag.

"Um, Bella, can I look in that bag for a hairbrush." I asked, trying to play nice so I could my hands on the bag.

"Of course, here," she said, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said reluctantly, it killed me so much to say that.

I opened it up and started to look through, I found a brush, some hair bows, and some clips so I could do my hair; and that's when I found the holey grail, the one thing that kept me living, a mirror. It was beautiful, I was beautiful. I forgot just how good I looked from not being able to see myself for the whole day. Even a mess I was the most beautiful woman on the plant.

"Rose, are you really that shallow?" Edward asked, laughing quietly.

"Yes, yes I am. You don't have to listen to my thoughts if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you," I hissed at him quietly it because it seemed that Bella was asleep.

I spent the next hour fixing my hair and admiring my beauty, while Edward hummed to himself. It actually wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, but that was until the talking started.

"Edward," Bella said, as she talked in her sleep. She mumbled my brother's name repeatedly, and said many other things that I could care less about. Once she mumbled about a bear eating someone and that just reminded me of Emmett. After about a half an hour, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you make her shut up?" I asked Edward, with my hands over my ears.

"No, she talks like this every night. Mostly she says stuff about me and some about her dreams," he said, before I interrupted him.

"Ok, thanks, I got it, you can't stop it. I don't need info," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Edward," Bella said once again, making me groan. This night was going to be just as bad as I thought it was going to be.

**Jasper's POV**

Dawn was fast approaching as I finished the Confederate fort. We would attack soon after the first light hit. My only companion was my Alice, it would be hard to fight the Union if they banded together. But alone we could win. Rain was pouring down from every point in the sky with no signs of stopping, but that didn't discourage me. A war would be fight today and the Confederates would win! "Long live the Confederacy!" I said with pride, holding my flag up that I had made from my own shirt right at this moment.

"Jasper, what the hell is wrong with you? That was designer!" Alice said, taking my flag with a look of horror.

"Supplies are scarce Alice; we have to use what we can," I said, pride still coloring my voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Jasper. Go Confederacy." Alice mumbled, walking away from me. Even though she lacked pride in the Confederacy, I had enough for both of us.

* * *

**Hoped u Liked it. Review Please:D**


	8. Tree Tying, the Squirrel, and War

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me a little bit longer to update this week. Hope you like this next chapter:D**

**I don't own copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

So far the bear count was at fifty and I seemed to be somewhere in Canada. I was so going to show them all! I just couldn't wait to see their faces when I was done and showed them my pictures. Rose was going to be so proud of me! I could almost hear her praising now. Silly Bella hoping that a bear would eat me. Nothing could attack the Wilderness Man. Three bears came into site then and even though I was filled with so much blood I felt like I was going to throw up, I was at least going to kill them. It was then when I went to pounce on them that something started to attack me from behind.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Edward," Bella sighed, for the one millionth time in her sleep. You would think after a while she would shut up; but no. I was seriously considering cracking just to get out of here. Edward and I were not talking which was perfectly fine with me. He got mad at me when I was trying to find ways to shut her up. Apparently he had a problem with my plan to tape up her mouth shut and tie her under a tree somewhere.

"Edward," Bella sighed, with a small smile on her face. I would give anything to smack that smile off her pretty little face. Why oh why did the world hate me? What did I do to deserve this torture?

"I believe, the fact that you had plans to tie her to a tree and tape her mouth shut might have something to do with it," Edward said, glaring at me. Why was he so mad about that? I didn't think it was that big of a deal! I mean it wasn't like I was going to actually hurt her.

"Oh, shut up and quit being a baby!" I hissed, throwing Bella's toiletry bag at him.

I hit him right in the face, which was really funny. The shock and anger on his face made me laugh; his whole body tensed up then and it looked like he was trying not to come over to me and hurt me. Stupid Edward, always trying to be a gentleman; I really didn't care if he attacked me, I could hold my own.

"Four more days, four more days," he kept chanting to himself, with his eyes closed.

"Talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity, you know," I said, laughing a bit. He glared at me again before a smile came to his face.

"Really, well then, running around eating as many bears as you can, and referring to yourself as the Wilderness Man is the signs that you need to be in a straight jacket in an insane asylum," he said, with a gloating expression on his face.

"Touché," I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. He had me there and he knew that I wouldn't be able to deny it.

He clucked at bit and turned back around to face his peaceful sleeping Bella. I needed a form of revenge for that comment. What would bother him the most….. And then it came to me, the Volvo! I decided to start with the inside; it was very painful but not as painful as the outside. I pictured the gray leather seats, the carpet, the stereo, and that's when I heard his sharp intake of breath and saw his body tense up.

Then I went under the hood and picture the whole inside showing him different pieces and parts. His breathing was hard and he was so tense he was shaking. That's when I went for the kill I showed him the outside.

"Stop," he hissed, standing up so fast that the tent shook. I enjoyed the tortured look in his eyes and it only gave me more confidence.

"Stop what?" I asked, trying to look and sound as innocent as possible.

"You know what!" he growled, waking Bella up.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting up slowly with a confused look on her face.

"What Edward, you don't like this?" I asked, showing him the outside of the Volvo again. Edward crouched on the ground then and growled at me with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Edward, don't attack her," Bella said, stumbling over to him until she was standing in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to mumble some crap to him. I was impressed with how brave she was. No one in their right mind would stand in front of Edward when he looked like that. I couldn't figure out why she cared if he attacked me. I wasn't nice to her and I knew she didn't like me that much because I was mean to her.

That was when I heard a strange sound. It wasn't anything that an animal would make and it didn't sound like the wind or a falling tree. I could hear all the way to the high way but it didn't seem like something a car would make.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, still trying to decode what it was. Maybe one Edward would know, or if Bella heard it she might know.

"Hear what Rose?" Edward asked, sounding irritated.

That's when it happened; something started to attack the tent shaking it and ripping it. Bella and Edward ran out screaming, well, I was stuck inside trying to get out. I heard laughing then and that's when I figured out it was Alice and Jasper. They zipped up the opening and started to take the tent out of the ground. Something started to move inside the tent on the other side, well I was trying to rip my way out. I looked over and started screaming loader when I saw that it was snuck. The tent started to roll with me in it and of course the skunk got scared and sprayed me. By the time I had ripped myself out I was completely covered with its disgusting spray!

I smelled so bad; there was no way this was going to come off! Alice and Jasper were going to pay for this! I would be lucky if Esme would even leave me in to stop the smell. Even worse than that, I broke the mirror trying to get out. The mirror! How in the world was I going to live through the next few hours we were kicked out without it? I could never remember hating my life as much as I did at this moment.

When I got back to the campsite I expected to see everyone standing there laughing at me; but the only one there was Edward. He was pacing between the rocks that were around the fire. He looked like he was going to kill someone and when I came over to him he handed me a note.

_Dear Edward and Hag,_

_If you are reading this Bella and Emmett are now Confederate hostages. They are at the Confederates camp site and the only way to get them back is to fight._

_Hope your having a lovely morning._

_Lots of love,_

_The Confederacy._

_Ps to Edward: We will not hurt Bella so calm down. I'm disappointed that you even thought I would. What kind of sister do you think I am?_

_Ps to Hag: I hope you like your knew name!_

"I'm going to hag her one!" I screeched, ripping the paper up into tiny little pieces. "Let's just get this over with so I can get this smell off of me."

We both took off running into the forest as the sun started to set, ready to go kill the Confederacy!

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, please stop moving," Alice said, with a frustrated tone to her voice as she tried to keep a hold of me. She had my hands behind my back and was trying to get me over to a tree. She wasn't using much of her strength with me, so I had to use the time I could well, she was being nice to fight.

"I will stop moving when you let me go, you insane midget!" I said while I tried to kick her to make her leave me go. I was about five seconds from killing the midget and her insane husband. I was now a hostage; a Confederate hostage. They had snuck up on me when I was laughing at Rosalie and went running with me. Now I was on their stupid campsite which had a real fort. I had to admit it was impressive; it was made out of trees and had many doors and windows. To my surprise it had little leaf designs around every door and window. It was huge; it went across the five trees that were close together. I couldn't see the inside, but it was probably just as great.

"Bella, it's not nice to call people hurtful things," Alice said, finally getting a hold of me so I couldn't move. She was pulling me over to a tree and she started doing something with my hands.

"What are you doing? " I asked, panicking.

"Tying you to a tree," she answered, calmly. She was acting like this was normal. I lost it then and started to freak out. I could feel my whole body shaking as she sat me down and tied my wrist together.

"You're what!" I managed to shriek. I was unable to move as she tied a huge rope around the tree; leaving me unable to move.

"I'm tying you to this tree," she said, shrugging as she sat in front of me. She looked happy; even though her hair was a mess and she wasn't in fashionable clothes. For Alice that was like death. But surprisingly she was smiling at me and looked excited as she sat cross legged in front of me.

"Alice this is insane! Can you please untie me, please?" I said, begging. I was thrashing and trying to get myself untied while I talked, but I wasn't having any luck. Edward was going to kill her when he came for me.

"Bella stop," Alice said, putting her tiny hands on my shoulders to stop me. "Do you want me to go get Jasper so he can calm you down?"

"No!" I shouted, that seemed to please Alice. She let go of me then and sat in front of me again. Jasper scared me even more today then he did yesterday. There was no telling what he would do to me.

"Edward and Rose well be here to get you and Emmett in five minutes. So clam down and breathe; you look like hell Bella. Are you ok?" She asked, looking worriedly at me. I probably did look like a bear at attacked me at the moment.

"Of course not Alice. In what strange dimension would I be? Also didn't you just say they were coming to get me and Emmett?" I asked, confused now. I was comforted now that I knew that I only had to be tied to a tree for five more minutes. Of course, Edward might just kill them all.

"Well Emmett's not here now, but he'll come running in like an idiot at some point. I thought Rose would be mad that I made her run all the way here to get Emmett and he's not even here." she said, with a devious look. Her whole face lit up when she talked about her plan; she seemed to be enjoying torturing Rosalie. It was just more proof to never mess with Alice when it came to her clothes. "And if you think you've got it bad you have no idea."

Alice's face changed to mix between anger and pouting as she said the last part. I raised my eyebrows and she leaned in to whisper in my ear. Apparently she didn't want Jasper to hear.

"I'm really sorry about this, Bella. I didn't want to hold you hostage, but yesterday before we were kicked out I promised to be on his side and not leave him. So you see that I had no choice; I've been dealing with crazy Jasper all night. And trust me its much safer for all of us if I just go along with him." Alice whispered, as she backed away she gave me a serious look letting me know that she meant every word. She just shook her head and sat back down again. All I could think about was her saying that it was safer for all of us if she went along with it. How far was Jasper willing to take this? Would he really be ready to hurt or do something worse to someone if he thought he needed to.

I was about to say something when Jasper called down from the fort.

"Alice I need you," he said, appearing at one of the doors of the fort with a stick across his chest. I was pretty sure the stick was supposed to be a gun.

"Coming Jazz," Alice said, rolling her eyes as she got up. "They will be here in three minutes. Please don't hate me for this, Bella."

She took some fabric and covered my mouth with it; I would have gone off but the sad look on Alice face kept me from doing anything.

"Sorry," she said, with a pained edge to her voice. She kissed my cheek before dancing off towards the fort.

**Jasper's POV**

"What Jasper?" Alice asked, after she jumped into the fort. "Why do you have a stick?"

She looked like she was mad at me though I couldn't understand why she would be. We were about to fight with the enemy; I was excited for war. She had her arms across her chest and was tapping her foot waiting for my reply.

"I needed a gun, Alice," I said, smiling at her. "I hear the Union troops. They're coming from the north. Is the captive ready?"

"First of all, this is not a gun," She said, taking my gun and breaking it in half. "Second of all I already know that. And third of all, the captives name is Bella and you know that."

What was with her? Why did she break my gun? We were at war and she was making friends with the captive!

"Just forget it Jazz. Apparently you're to far gone, I'll go get ready for the Union." Alice said, rolling her eyes and jumping down from our fort.

Well, at least she was getting ready for the fight! I went over to the other side of the fort to see them come in. If the stuck to the way they were coming I might be able to attack easily. Though the mind reader was going to be a problem. I was going to have to keep my thoughts far away from our war plan. Nothing was safe in my mind with him around. As I waited for war I started to sing a Confederate song, The Bonnie Blue Flag.

"We are a band of brothers and native to the soil, fighting for property, we gained by honest toil. And when our rights were threatened, the cry rose near and far. Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. Hurrah! Hurrah! For Southern rights hurrah! Hurrah for the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star. As long as the Union was faithful to her trust, like friends and like brothers both kind were we and just; but now, when Northern treachery attempts our right to mar, we hoist on high the Bonnie Blue Flag that bears a single star."

I was about to sing more when I heard their loud approach. They seemed to be fighting a silly mistake for young soldiers. I knew better that fighting only caused you to lose to the enemy.

"Who goes there?" I asked jumping down in front of them.

"Knock it off, Jasper, where are Emmett and Bella?" The blond one said, rolling her eyes. She smelled badly of skunk which meant that our plan had worked! Both Union troops were waiting for me to speak and that's when I realized my worst fear had come true; they were banded together!

"I knew that you Union scum would band together!" I yelled, spiting at their feet.

"That is disgusting, Jasper." the blond one screamed. She had the nerve to smack me! She actually touched me with her filthy Union hand!

"You left us a note that said that you had Bella and Emmett. We're not banding together," the mind reader said, rolling his eyes. He stood with the lack of pride that could only come from a Union soldier; arms crossed and slouching like a slob. This was going to be easy.

"Likely story, mind reader," I said, smugly.

"For the love of god, Jasper, it's Edward. You really have lost it," the mind reader said, actually stepping closer to me. That was a sign of war for me, and that's when I attacked.

**Bella's POV**

I watched in horror as Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward came, fighting to where I was. I could smell the skunk spray coming off Rosalie, and Alice started to laugh mumbling something about skunk. They somehow managed to get Jasper pinned to the ground and that's when Edward saw me.

"Bella," he screamed, staring at me in sock. I desperately wished I could answer back and let him know I was ok.

"See Edward, I'm not the only one who thinks about tying her to a tree and taping her mouth shut," Rosalie said, pointing to me with a smug smile. That had me mad; did everyone think it was ok to tie me to a tree? What was it, 'tie Bella to a tree and tape her mouth' day?

"Keep him pinned down and he might not kill you." Edward hissed to Rosalie as he ran to me.

"I'm going to go have some fun with the hag," Alice said, patting Edward on the head when started to untie me. Alice danced off with a smug smile looking please with herself.

"I'm not through with you, Alice!" Edward screamed, from the other side of the tree. He sounded furious and I could only imagine what his face looked like at the moment. "Bella I am so sorry, there will be hell to pay for this."

He had me undone then and I could finally talk. I throw myself at him and found a better use for my mouth as my lips found his.

"Thank you for saving me," I said, kissing his cheek and warping my arms around his back so I could hold him close. I was so happy to be free and to be with my hero.

"Are you ok did they hurt you?" he asked, holding me at arms length to make sure I was in one piece.

"I was perfectly fine until you pushed me away," I teased, smiling at him. He smiled at that and held me again. Edward and I were so wrapped up in our own little world that we had forgotten about the fight. A scream from Rosalie got our attention.

Both Alice and Jasper were pinning her to the ground with wild expressions on their faces. Rosalie was helpless with both of them on her.

"Go before they kill her." I said, smiling at Edward. He kissed my forehead and then ran over to them leaving me standing there alone. Or at least I thought I was.

"Boo," Emmett said jumping out from behind a bush and scaring me to death. I tripped over my own feet and ended up on the ground. Emmett was hysterical as Edward ran over to help me up look worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked, picking me up off the ground and gently kissing my forehead before putting me back on my feet.

"Yeah, Emmett what the," I said trailing off when I actually looked at him. He was completely covered with a mix of what I guessed was bear blood, mud, and pieces of plants. His hair was sticking up in random places and twigs and other things were in it. His clothes were torn and his shirt was barley there. Basically he looked like he was attacked by something. There was no way he looked that bad just from hunting.

"Emmett, what happened to you?" I asked, staring at him in sock. I noticed the everyone but Jasper was gathered around Emmett, who just stood there smiling.

"Babe, are you ok?" Rosalie asked, going over to him with a look of horror on her face. Of course when she went to hug him Emmett ran away from her and ran up the tree that I was tied to making leafs fall on us.

"What happened you Rose?" he asked, holding his nose.

"Alice and Jasper put a skunk on me. But what happened to you?" she asked, she was mad at him for walking away from her. She had her arms crossed and stomped her foot madly as she asked him.

"It was awesome guys!" He boomed his whole face lighting up as he started his story. Obviously he was perfectly fine and I could tell he was going to get animated. "So I'm running looking for more bears when I find them. So I'm getting ready to attack when boom," he said, jumping out of the tree so hard that the ground shook. I would have fallen if Edward didn't save me by putting his arm around my waist. "twenty bears came at me out of no where! Man, it was amazing the started to attack me, but of course nothing can stop the Wilderness Man! I took them bears down!"

"Oh my God, Emmett," Rosalie said, grabbing his arm still looking worried. All of us started at him in shock and he was about to open his mouth again when Alice interrupted.

"Save it, Emmett," Alice said, and we all turned to stare at her. She was standing like Rosalie had been a few minutes ago and was glaring at Emmett. "You did not get attacked by bears, a tiny squirrel attacked you!"

"It was not tiny; it was at lest five feet long and the thing had rabies!" He screamed at Alice, throwing his hands out to show the size and trying to argue. Edward and I were rolling on the ground laughing and Rosalie was smacking him for scaring her and laughing at the same time. All their laughs were so loud that they were echoing through the forest.

All I could picture in my head was a tiny squirrel jumping on him and biting him. It was so hard to believe that one squirrel could cause so much damage.

"You're a Wilderness Man alright." Edward said, between laughs.

"Can't you just picture it in your head," I said to Edward, trying to breathe.

"Yes, I can see it eating his hair," Edward said, between laughs again. I hadn't pictured that yet so that brought on a whole new round of laughs.

"It's like that raccoon from Elf," I said trailing off with more laughs.

"Yes," Edward screamed, laughing even harder if it was possible.

"We're fighting a war here!" I heard Jasper scream from somewhere and then I heard a big boom. I couldn't see anything from the tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Sorry, Jazz, you didn't have to rip a tree out of the ground." I heard Alice say, sounding like she was laughing with us. I heard Rosalie scream so that meant that the fight was back on.

"Be the squirrel, Edward," I said still laughing, as I felt him get up to go fight.

"Be the squirrel," Edward said, laughing hard again. I felt a gust of wind pass me so I figured he went to fight.

It took me five minutes to stop laughing and to be able to see. Every time I looked at Emmett I would start cracking up again. Rosalie had gotten a hold of Alice and was pulling her hair and Edward had Jasper pinned up against a tree that was supporting the fort.

"Aren't you going to join the fight?" I asked Emmett, he was sitting next to me was looking like a little kid who didn't get his way. He had is arms and legs crossed with a pouting look in his face. I would've thought he would be helping Rose instead of sitting by me. I started to laugh again when I looked and glared at me.

"Stop laughing at me! And no, it's not my fight," he said, going back to his pouting.

"The squirrel tired you out," I said, laughing as I sat down next to him. He gave me the evilest glare he could and growled at me, making me jump five feet in the air.

"Fine, sorry dropping it." I said, rolling my eyes. He still couldn't ruin my mood and I wanted to play nice.

"Well, I got to be a Confederate hostage this morning, pretty cool huh?"

He didn't answer becoming a statue next to me.

"How about we call a five minute truce and have some fun ending this fight?" I asked, holding my hand out with a hopeful expression.

"Ok," he said, excitedly grabbing my hand and shaking it a little too hard and too fast.

"Ouch!" I muttered, rubbing my arm when he let me hand go.

"So what's the plan chief?" he asked, bouncing up and down excitedly next to me.

"I don't know yet," I said, standing up. I could feel and evil grin on my face and Emmett smiled one to match. "Let's get out of earshot."

Emmett started smiling and evil laugh to go along with the smile as he got up and we walk behind the tree and into the forest.

……………………………….............................................

I'm going to put a page splitter here lol

Emmett and I were devious together! Together we came up with the best idea in only five minutes. This fight was going to end Cullen style as we called it. Alice would be horrified if she saw what I had done to my hair. Emmett and I agreed that I needed to look like him so that meant mud, twigs, and leaf. He wanted me to use blood but that I refused. I had completely messed up my hair and put two huge sticks in it so I looked like a dear. Emmett had to put sticks in his hair to because he said he felt left out. Emmett spattered me with mud everywhere else which was disgusting. It was a good thing Alice never left Edward wear the same thing twice because his clothes were ruined.

We were making our way back to camp now with me on Emmett's huge shoulders with his camera in my hands. He was stomping around so he made tons of noise. I had to duck several times to avoid branches and moss that came at me. When light hit we knew we were getting close and I could see the back of the tree I had been tied up to earlier. They must have heard us coming because everything was silent; and then I heard my favorite sound in the world, Edward's musical laugh. It was soon followed by Alice's wind chime laughing and Rosalie asking them what the hell they were laughing at.

"Now, Emmett," I screamed, as we were about to break through the trees. We both had to keep a serious face, which was going to be difficult for both of us.

"War, huh, yeah," Emmett said, singing the lyrics to War. We broke through the trees then and hit the war zone. Edward and Alice were hysterical already, Jasper was cussing and screaming over by his fort, and Rosalie was staring at us with sock on her face.

"Oh, my, god." Rosalie said, putting her hands over her face and giggling.

"War, what is it good for?" Emmett sang, as loud as he could as he stopped in front of them. I could hear his voice and their laughs echoing trough the forest.

"Absolutely nothing," I sang, as loud as I could blushing the whole time. Rosalie, Edward, and Alice were leaning on each other for support as they laughed, while Jasper just kept cussing and pacing.

"Uh-huh," we both said at the same time. I was surprised we were keeping strait faces but somehow we were.

"Camera," Edward laughed, holding his hand out for it. I through it to him while Emmett started singing again.

"War, huh, yeah, what is it good for?"

"Absolutely nothing," I sang, while Edward tried to stop laughing enough to take a picture.

"Uh-huh,"

"War, huh, yeah, what is it good for,"

"Absolutely nothing,"

"Say it again, y'all," We both sang still keeping strait faces somehow. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie managed to take some pictures well they laughed and Jasper was now yelling something about all the Confederate troops to fall in.

"War, huh, good god," All of us but Jasper sang at the same time. Emmett and I were the only ones not laughing as Emmett started to walk forward to the fort. "What it good for, absolutely nothing, listen to me."

"Ohhh, war, I despise," Emmett and I sang together, by this point my face was probably blood red but I kept singing. "Because it means destruction of innocent lives. War means tears, to thousands of mothers eyes, when their sons go to fight and lose their lives."

"I said, war, huh, good god, y'all, what is it good for," Emmett sang, as I held on for dear life while he jumped into the Confederates fort and stood in the door. Jasper jumped for Emmett's lag as he jumped but Alice got a hold of him somehow and was holding him down while she laughed. The pictures were going crazy as Emmett turned around in one of the doors so we could face everyone.

"Absolutely nothing," I sang, starting laugh a little when I looked down at everyone else on the forest floor laughing at us.

"Say it again," we both sang.

"War, whoa, lord, what is it good for,"

"Absolutely nothing,"

"Listen to me,"

"War, it ain't nothing, but a heartbreaker, war friend only to the under taker, Ooooh, war," Emmett and I sang, singing our ending. "It's an enemy to all mankind, the point of war blows my mind, war has caused unrest within the younger generation, induction then destruction, who wants to die, ahhm war-huh, good god y'all, what is it good for, absolutely nothing, war, huh!"

We finished our song with applause and laughing. Jasper was still trying to get away from Alice, but wasn't having any luck. Emmett helped me off his back and we gave each other a high five and then started bowing as our audience cheered and laughed.

"What in gods name do you think your all doing?" Esme voice yelled, Emmett and I froze half way threw bowing and exchanged scared glances. We slowly turned our heads to see Esme and Carlisle standing with the others looking livid.

"Well?" Esme asked, barley able to control her voice.

"We're taking down the Confederates fort and protesting war," Emmett said, standing rigged next to me. You could have heard a pin drop with how quiet it got. Carlisle looked like a vampire again and Esme was the maddest I had ever seen her. Jasper and Alice both look meagerly scared; Jasper was actually shaking, and Alice's face was blank as she tried to see what was going to happen. Rosalie was shielding herself with Edward; both of them were waiting for their reactions.

"Everyone to the house now! When Esme and I are done taking this down we will be joining you. You all have some explaining to do!" Carlisle hissed, glaring at us all.

We all didn't need to be told twice; Emmett picked me up and jumped from the fort and took off running with me still in his arms back to the house.


	9. Emergency Bet Meeting

**Hey everyone:D I hope you like the next chapter. Right now I only have three more chapters for you but I hope to write more soon. I've been busy with my other story but I know what I want to do with the next two chapters for this. Anyway early happy Holloween to every one:D Review please**!

**I don't own anything! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

When we reached the house, Emmett started laughing hysterically ,dropping me on the ground while everyone else stared at him like he had lost his mind. We had just been yelled at and were in huge trouble and he thought it was funny.

"God, Emmett could have dropped her any harder?" Edward hissed as he helped me up off the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, how much trouble are we in?" I asked, more concerned about the more important matter on hand.

"Well I really couldn't hear with all the shouting they were doing in their heads," Edward said with a grimace. "And Alice is busy with Jasper."

I looked over at Alice and Jasper and saw what he meant. Jasper was on the ground mumbling to himself while Alice tried to calm him down by rubbing his back. Jasper seemed to have really lost it, by the looks of it they might be out of the bet soon. I turned my attention over to Rosalie and Emmett, when I heard Rosalie start to yell at him.

"What are they fighting about now?" I asked Edward rolling my eyes.

"Emmett told Rose that she stunk and that lead to her yelling at him for leaving her last night." Edward said chuckling, as Rosalie started hitting Emmett's head.

"Rose stop it, don't you think I've suffered enough? I got attacked by a squirrel you know!" Emmett said, while he tried to crawl away from Rose as she hit him.

"Your going to love that squirrel when I'm done with you, you big baby!" she said, smacking him again. Edward and I were hysterical again as Emmett disappeared into the forest with Rosalie following right after him. Once they were gone Edward and I tried to calm down for when Carlisle and Esme got back. I looked down and realized that I was still covered in mud.

"I guess I have to be hosed down again," I said glumly thinking about the cold water. Edward just laughed as he took my hand and led me over to the hose. "Sorry about your clothes."

"Don't worry about it, Alice only lets me wear things once anyway," he said, before turning to me and flashing me his smile. "You look incredibly cute in my underwear by the way." He winked at me and kissed my hand and then left to turn on the hose. I stood, shocked at what he had just said, blushing like crazy. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face from his words. When he appeared again with the hose running, my heart was beating fast.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to give you a heart attack," he said, laughing at me.

"Shut up," I said blushing even more. After I was hosed off he got me a towel and both of us went into the house. Alice was still trying to calm Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be seen, so we got to be far away from them for a few minutes. There were no words to describe my happiness as I walked in the house and entered civilization

"Thank god for indoor plumbing and electricity!" I screamed, running into the kitchen for water. Edward followed me, amused by my enthusiasm, as I chugged four glasses of water; I ran up to his room and started jumping on the bed.

"Hello, pretty mattress," I said, patting the mattress when I fell on the bed. "I missed you pillow and you to comforter."

"Do you want me to leave so you can make out with the couch?" Edward asked smiling. He was standing in the door way with his arms crossed as he watched me hug the pillows. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to the pillows. After a minute of thought I decided to have some fun with him.

"Actually, I think I want to take you up on that offer," I said getting up and running over to his black couch. Of course being the klutz I was I slipped on the floor and I felt two cold arms come around my waist saving me. Edward was laughing as he helped me over to the couch.

"Do you still want to make out with the couch?" he asked sitting me on his lap when we made it over to the couch.

"No, I think I'll pass on the couch," I said laughing with him and kissing his cheek. "You however," I began. Before I could finish his cold lips were on mine; he pulled away after only a minute, leaving me confused. I hadn't crossed any lines, I had behaved myself, so why did he pull away? He laughed when he my face slipped into a pout.

"Sorry love, but Carlisle and Esme are on their way." He said, before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey, I can walk all by myself, put me down!" I demanded, punching his back. He knew I hated it when he picked me up for no reason.

"Will you stop punching me?" he asked, laughing. "I was afraid that you might have the desire to make out with the shower."

"Ha ha, very funny, Edward," I said, giving up with a sigh as we reached the living room. When he put me down and I glared at him with my arms crossed. Of course, as always, my anger just amused him; he was standing across from me with a smile on his face copying my stance.

"Where are you getting yelled at?" I asked turning my back to him.

"Living room, why?" He asked warping his arms around my waist. Of course he was just trying to make me forgive him but I was determined to stay mad. I pushed away from him and sat on the empty couch and sat with my arms across my chest giving him my mad face.

"I just wanted to know where to sit." I said turning my face from him. He sat down on the other side of the couch and patted the spot next to him smiling.

"No way, Mr. Cullen, I'm mad at you," I said, staring at the wall so I wouldn't have to look at his eyes. I felt the couch move as he came over to sit closer to me. Every few seconds he would scoot over more until he was sitting right next to me. When he went to put my arm on me I slapped him and looked over at him, he was going to say something but the back door opened getting our attention.

"Rosalie, leave it go," Esme said, leading her into the house. Esme still looked really mad and Rosalie looked like she was going to murder someone as she took her seat in an empty chair. Emmett came in behind them with a smile on his face. Did anything ever bother Emmett?

"Hello Guys," Emmett said, taking the seat next to Edward.

"Emmett Cullen, get your butt off that couch right this instant!" Esme yelled, making Emmett jump.

"Why?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Because you're covered in mud and animal blood! You are not ruining my couch," Esme said, pushing Emmett over to the far corner. Emmett was about to say something else, but Esme gave him a look that only a mother would give to warn her kids that they were to listen. The skunk spray was starting to come over my way and it was making me cough. I didn't want to say anything because Rosalie would kill me if I did so I got up and moved over to the other end of the couch where the smell wasn't as bad. It didn't help at all and of course Edward moved over by me again. I suddenly felt really scared for no reason; I was cowering into Edwards shoulder. I looked around and saw that Emmett was shaking in his corner, Rosalie was rocking back and forth on her chair looking around her at all times, and Edward was hiding his face in my hair holding on to me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"Jasper," Edward whimpered. Esme went running outside then and after two more minutes we were all back to normal.

"If that little Confederate idiot doesn't keep his emotions in check, I'm going to kill him." Rosalie hissed, grabbing her chair to keep her from going after him. Edward was still holding on to me and when I pushed him away I heard him groan.

"Bella," he whined, as I turned my face away from him to avoid dazzling.

"Maybe you'll think twice before man handling me next time." I said, going back to my pouting position.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble," Emmett said, pointing at Edward, his face lit up like a little kid. Rosalie and I glared in his direction. Edward was growling at him which meant that Emmett was saying something stupid in his head.

"Shut up, squirrel boy," Edward said, throwing a couch pillow at him. Emmett took that as an insult and he took the pillow and threw it right back at Edward as hard as he could ruining it. It was raining feathers all over Edward and me.

"It's Wilderness Man!" Emmett retorted.

"Congratulations Wilderness Man!" Rosalie screamed, from her chair. She had turned her head over to Emmett and her eyes were narrowed at him with a look of evil on her face. "Now, we're going in to more trouble because you ruined a pillow!"

While I started picking feathers off me and Esme walked in with Jasper. Jasper looked embarrassed as Alice filed in behind him and Carlisle behind her. Carlisle did not look at all happy and the look he gave all of us told us to be quiet and not say a word. Alice helped Jasper into a chair and she sat in his lap trying to keep him calm. Esme and Carlisle stood in front of us all giving us disapproving looks.

"I don't want to hear excuses, I don't care who started what, and I don't even want to hear you speak for the next few minutes," Carlisle said quietly, which made him seem even angrier. "What I do want to know is why you all decided to fight and laugh so loud that I could hear you from the free way! Do you want the Volturi to come and hunt us down? What were you all thinking?"

"Well, see, I don't think we _were_ thinking," Emmett mumbled, looking down at the floor. Emmett was just trying to get on their good side. I was going to sit quietly and not say anything and leave the rest of them fight it out if they wanted to. I had learned from experience that at times like these it was better to just shake your head yes and put your foot in your mouth.

"Kiss up," Rosalie hissed under her breath at Emmett.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Carlisle said, not seeming impressed by Emmett's answer. "The way you were acting was irresponsible and childish, and don't even get me started on the Fort! If anyone walked by and saw that it would be on the news! And speaking of the news can anyone tell me why the front page of every paper from here to Canada is reporting a strange bear killing!?

"That would be my husband, the Wilderness Man as he called himself last night," Rosalie said, pointing at Emmett with a satisfied smile on her face.

"The Wilderness Man?" Esme asked, confused. This would be interesting to hear them explain.

"Yeah, the idiot decided to become a Wilderness Man last night; after all of us told him to knock off the act, he decided to show us all that the Wilderness Man could do anything. So he left me in the rain singing his ridiculous theme song, to go eat as many bears as he could. Of course, that stopped when a crazed squirrel attacked him." Rosalie said, examining her nails and looking interested as she talked.

"Emmett, do you even realize how serious this is?" Carlisle asked, getting mad from the smile that was on Emmett's face as Rosalie talked about his Wilderness Man glory.

"Huh?" Emmett asked, making a huge mistake.

"Emmett, you went around and killed so many bears that they are actually reporting it on every meager news station across America! Do you realize how big of a problem this is? It just gives the Volturi another reason to come and hunt us down!" Carlisle said, raising his voice as he talked.

"Wait a minute, you have a TV around here somewhere!" Emmett boomed running upstairs. He was so stupid; now he was going to be in even more trouble.

"Emmett," Esme yelled.

"Just forget about him; he obviously doesn't care about anything other then himself." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"I will deal with Emmett later. Do I even want to know why you smell like a skunk, Rose?" Carlisle asked sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Ask the Confederacy," she hissed, pointing at Jasper and Alice and giving them her famous death stare.

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked. Jasper sunk down in the chair and Alice gave Rosalie her look of death before speaking.

"Well I need revenge," Alice admitted, shrugging. Emmett came running down the stairs with a look of outrage on his face.

"There is no TV here!" he yelled, stomping his foot like a two year old.

"Emmett, that is enough!" Esme snapped, pointing to the corner again.

"Fine," Emmett mumbled, going back to his corner, probably plotting revenge on Esme.

"I really do not know what to do with all of you at this point. I've never seen you act so carelessly or fighting so much. I don't know what you're hiding from us, but whatever it is, I suggest you end it. You all either stop the fighting and try to get along or there will be severe consequences, do you all understand me?" Carlisle snapped, saying each word slowly and severely so we all got the message. We all mumbled yes quietly. I was taking his warning seriously. We needed to meet and either decide to end the bet or figure something else out; I didn't want to figure out what the severe consequences were. "I suggest that you all do your own thing for the rest of the afternoon while Esme and I figure out punishments."

Esme and he both got up then and walked upstairs giving shaking there heads as they went. I felt bad for them; we had all not only stressed ourselves out, but them too. When they disappeared, I quickly picked up a notebook and pen that was on the coffee table and started scribbling as fast as I could.

"What are you," Edward began to ask but I interrupted.

"Shh," I said, glaring at him to let him know that I was still mad. When I was done, I held up the notebook to show them what I wrote in my messy writing.

_Emergency Bet meeting! Nod if you're in._

Edward smiled as he nodded at me; Alice gave me a thumbs up and a smile as she said yes for both her and Jasper. Rosalie rolling her eyes but nodded anyway and Emmett nodded looking excited. I held my finger up to tell them to hold on for a minute as I wrote more.

_We will have to wait until they're not paying attention. So all of us need to keep a close eye on them. If you see them busy or leaving, spread it around so we all know to meet. Meet in Edwards room and this time, I am in charge of the meeting! Nod if you're in._

I got approving nods from everyone but Emmett; who started to complain.

"Why do you get to be," Emmett was cut off when Rosalie put her hand over his mouth. She smacked him on the head and took him outside to probably fight more.

I smiled at my success and jumped up off the couch to go throw away the evidence. While I was over at the trashcan, to cold arms came around my waist.

"I'm sorry for man handling you," Edward's velvety voice said, apologizing to me. I decided to cave and just forgive him when I heard the sincerity in his voice.

"Your apology is accepted." I grinned, turning around in his arms so I could see his face. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower." As I walked away from him, I realized that I had no shampoo or anything from my toiletry bag for that matter. It was all back at the tent; and from the looks of the rain and wind outside the tenet was probably far gone in the forest somewhere.

"Bella," Alice called as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"I saved your toiletry bag on the way back here, it's up in the bathroom, along with your comfy clothes," Alice said, surprising me. She never just let me wear my comfortable clothes. I looked at her for a minute and then I realized that this was her way of apologizing for earlier.

"Thank you Alice, you're the best!" I said, running up to hug her. "Don't worry about earlier, you're forgiven."

"Thanks, Bella." she giggled as we walked up the stairs together.

"Is Jasper all right?" I asked, curious to see if he came back to reality yet.

"Yes, he's back to almost being normal," she grimaced. "He said to you that he's sorry for the whole hostage thing."

"Tell him not to worry about it, I'm ok. I'm just glad to be out of the woods." I said, waving at her before skipping into the bathroom.

I was finally getting relaxed as the smell of my strawberry shampoo filled the shower when the door opened with a bang making me scream.

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett's voice apologized, making me scream again.

"Get the hell out of here Emmett!" I screeched, what was wrong with him?

"Quit being so dramatic," Emmett laughed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I screamed, "You burst in here while I'm in the shower and you expect me to be calm?"

"What is wrong with you Emmett?" I heard Edward yell. Thank god, he was saving me. There was a crashing sound and Emmett started to cuss.

"It's just me," Alice's bell-toned voice said as I heard the door close. "I'm standing gaurd now, so Emmett doesn't come back in. Edward took care of him and Esme is yelling at him now."

"What did he want anyway?" I asked confused as to why Emmett came into the bathroom while I was in the shower.

"He came to tell you that the meeting is in fifteen minutes. I don't understand why he couldn't have told me to come and tell you that," Alice mused.

After I got out of the shower, Alice guarded the door for me and ten minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with dry hair and in my own clothes. I walked into Edward's room felling clean and happy; even Emmett couldn't take away my happy mood from being out of the forest. I found Edward sitting on his couch with clean clothes on and his bronze hair wet. He looked so beautiful like that. He smiled as he heard my heart accelerate.

"Sorry about Emmett." Edward said giving me an apologetic glance.

"Don't worry about it. No one can stop Emmett from being an idiot. " I shrugged, as I walked over to him.

"True," he sighed warping his arms around my shoulders.

The door burst open then and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all walked in. Jasper and Alice sat on the bed together holding hands and Rosalie took the floor.

"They just left to clean up our campsite, so we have five minutes tops, so hurry it along chief," Emmett said, slamming the door and taking a seat next to a very irritated Rosalie.

"Thanks, Emmett," I snapped, glaring at him. "Well from what we heard today we have two options; number one, we take Carlisle advice and stop this stupid bet and quit fight with each other. Number two, we come up with a plan so we stay can stay in the bet. I'm all for number one, so what do you all want to do?"

"Are you insane? We are not stopping the bet, I vote to keep the bet," Emmett yelled looking proud of his choice.

"I vote to keep the bet," Rosalie sighed. Her vote surprised me; I thought that she would vote to stop it so that way Emmett might stop being so dumb.

"I'm with Bella," Jasper mumbled. Jasper had lost that crazy look that was in his eyes and he seemed to know that we weren't in a war. Though with the realization of that came the fact that he was about one more fight from cracking.

"Same here," Edward said, Alice was the only one left, which meant we were home free. No more crazy bet!

"Well, I vote to keep the bet," Alice said, with a determined look.

"Alice," I whined, while Edward groaned and Jasper put his head in his hands.

"Hey, we made the bet we have to stick to it. That is unless you and Edward would like to drop out,," Alice said raising her eyebrows at us.

"Of course not, I'm just thinking about the fact that Jasper is about to lose it and the fact that we will be dead if we start fighting again." I said, getting irritated. This was just all about her getting Rosalie back.

"Jasper will be fine," Alice grinned, sounding confident as she looked at Jasper and patted his back. Jasper mouthed no I won't to her but that still didn't make her change her vote.

"Fine then Alice, it's your wardrobe." Edward shrugged humor clear in his voice as Alice's face dropped with his words. "Anyway the secret to this is to make sure that they don't see us fighting. We are going to have to pretend that we like each other when there around." I made a face as he told us his plan. It was a good plan, but I wouldn't enjoy being nice to Emmett.

"Hell no!" Emmett said, exaggerating each word so they came out long and slow.

"I'll crack before I have to pretend to get along with pixie and wolf lover," Rosalie hissed, leaning towards me. The venom in her voice made me flinch, Edward responded to that by holding me tighter.

"Hey," Alice screamed, jumping off the bed on to her feet, clearly offended by being called a pixie. "I will never pretend to get along with the hag!"

"Well, that's nice and all, but if you want to keep the bet, that is what's going to have to happen," Edward reprimanded. None of said anything as we let his words sink in and after a few minutes I could tell that everyone had came to there senses.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Rosalie hissed, caving. She jumped up off the floor and pointed at all of us. "But if any of you get to loving and start to hug me I will kill you." She stormed out of the room then mumbling something about tomato juice.

"I'm in, anything to keep the bet," Emmett said happily, bouncing on the ground . "I might be able to have some fun with this."

"Fine," Alice said, pouting on the bed now. "Emmett, if you touch me, you will die!"

"Is that a challenge?" Emmett asked eagerly. Of course, he would turn this into a competition.

"No, Carlisle and Esme are in hearing range so I would disperse if I were you," Alice advised, jumping off the bed with Jasper in tow.

When Edward and I were alone, again I decided it was safe to tell him what I was thinking about our new plan.

"This is not going to end well, is it?" I asked wearily, as I looked into his golden eyes.

He frowned, and his eyes were tight as we went to answer my question.

"Definitely not,"


	10. Letting Us In On Their Secret

**Hey everybody, Here's the next chapter. We now have Esme's POV in the mix. To anyone who reviews, sorry that I don't always respond but thank you so much for the feedback! I really apreciate it. I'm so excited for New Moon! I will be going crazy two weeks from now. Also that's the night The site I'm on fan fiction site goes up! It's such an awesome place. I'm trying to decided if I'll still update on here or give y'all the link so you can still read. There's tons of awesome storys on there also. But I have two more chapters until then anyway and I just started chapter 13 last night. It's going to be awesome. Anyway enjoy this chapter and give me a quick review if ya get the chance. Also I have never put this I don't think but my beta is the best. She gets a big thanks for dealing with all my stuff:D**

** Oh and I don't own anything!No copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

"I'm in, anything to keep the bet." we heard Emmett say letting us in on their secret. I looked over at Carlisle with a smile and motioned for him to follow me. We had to get out of where they could hear us; of course Alice was going to make this hard.

"We should've known they had a bet going on. Our children always have to make things a competition," I said, shaking my head.

"Now, the main question is what do we do? We have to be careful or Alice will find out," Carlisle said deep in thought. This was a delicate situation, one wrong decision and Alice would be on to us. I wasn't a good liar either; I wasn't as bad as Bella but not far off. My good heart was the cause of that.

"Well, we could always let Alice get the message that we know. I love them all dearly, but they've crossed a line this week. The hard part is going to be finding out what they have on the line," I said, trying to ignore the part of me that didn't want to make the kids suffer more.

After a minute of thought Carlisle looked over at me and smiled.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Maybe they made a contract or something so it was official," Carlisle said, smiling.

"I did see Emmett walking around with a piece of paper the other day and I thought he was acting odd. So if Emmett hid it then it shouldn't be too hard to find." I said taking my husbands hand and leading him back towards the house.

**Alice's POV**

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed, thinking about the vision I just had. This could not be happening!

"What now," Jasper groaned from somewhere behind me. I didn't have time to pay attention to him. The last thing he needed was to know about this. He just got out of thinking we were in a war. I ran out of our room without answering him and ran up to Edwards room throwing the door open. They were sitting on Edward's black couch; Bella was in Edwards lap staring at me in sock at my entrance. Edward growled at me and was about to say something but I interrupted him with my thoughts.

"_Carlisle and Esme know about the bet! They don't know what our motivation is to win, but they know! Do even know how bad this is?" _I screamed in my head panicking.

"Oh no," was all he could manage to get out. I showed him my vision and after I was done he took Bella off his lap and started to pace holding the bridge of his nose. "This is not good at all."

"What am I missing?" Bella asked, looking over at Edward with concern.

"Carlisle and Esme found out about the bet. Which means that if they find out why were trying to win, we're either going to be in huge trouble or there going to use it against us to make us crack." I said, falling to the ground with my head in my hands. I wanted to win this bet so bad, but know I was starting to think that it wasn't worth it. This was taking so much out of me and who knew how far this was about to go.

"You don't seriously think they would try to make us crack to you?" Bella asked sounding afraid as she should be. Poor Bella, she always looked for the best in people; and in doing that forgetting to look for the bad side.

"Yes, love, yes they would," Edward said, answering before I could. "After everything we've done this week, I'm almost sure they're going to go against us."

"This is really bad," Bella said after a minute, mimicking the grave tone in her voice that had taken over both Edward and I.

"What now?" I asked looking for help. This was the reason I came and found Edward and Bella. First of all they both were capable of coming up with a good idea. Second of all I wasn't about to ask the hag. And third of all Jasper and Emmett were in no state to make up plans. I moved my hands off my eyes when I heard Edwards pacing stop. Edward was staring at me concentration had taken over his face and I closed my eyes to see the feature getting blurry which meant he was planning something.

"Get Rosalie and meet me outside in five minutes. We have to be careful so they don't suspect anything, so find a back way out. I can here their thoughts but they are blocking me, so we have a few minutes before they show up."

"But what about-" I began to say slowly before he interrupted me.

"I have a plan," he said, looking over at Bella with an apologetic glance.

"Oh, I'm off then," I said dancing out the door. I did not want to be apart of that conversation.

"Bella, love," I heard Edward say as I reached the second floors hallway.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, Love," Edward said, giving me his pleading eyes. This was not good; he wanted something that he knew I wouldn't want to do. This must have been what the weird exchange with Alice was about.

"What?" I asked nervously as he slowly sat down next to me.

"Bella, I need you to do something for me," he said, taking my face in his hands and hypnotizing me with his eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's not going to be fun and you're not going to enjoy it one bit. But if you don't do it there's a chance were all going to crack."

I was getting even more nervous when he said that there was a chance we were all going to crack, instead of just him and I might crack.

"Love, I needed you to restrain Emmett and Jasper from doing anything stupid while we're gone," Edward said starting to use all of his dazzling power on me. I didn't know how I did it, but I looked away and stood up from the couch my hands going into fist at my sides.

"Edward Cullen are you insane? There is no way I'm going to be able to control the Confederate Solider or the Wilderness Man! They are crazy, and not only that, but I hate them right now! Jasper had Alice tie me to a tree, and The Wilderness Man is blaming everything on me!" I screamed, freaking out. Had he lost his mind? How in the world was I supposed to keep them from doing anything? I was a human that they made fun of and never listened to.

"Bella, please calm down," he pleaded, coming over to me and putting his arms on my shoulders. As I stared at him in disbelief he started to dazzle me again. I pulled his arms off me and turned my back to him getting mad now.

"Don't you dare try to dazzle me into this! Why do you even need another meeting anyway?"

"We have to get prepared for what's going to come if they go against us. We will be playing on a whole different playing filed if that's the case. Can you please do this for us? Rosalie and Alice will make sure they behave. They need you right now to make sure they don't crack either. Without them here, who knows what Jasper and Emmett will do. Please do this Bella, we need you," he said in his most pleading voice, to my surprise staying behind me the whole time. If it were true that they all needed me no matter how much I hated them right now how could I not help? It was in my nature to help and take care of everyone else, even if they were vampires who had lost their minds. I was doomed for what I was about to do. I was basically digging my own grave at his very moment.

"You owe me big time Edward," I said through my teeth. Before Edward could even respond the door slammed open and Alice ran in and started hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise they will be good," Alice squealed, hugging me so tight I was finding it hard to breathe.

"No problem," I said, when she finally freed me. That was when I noticed that Rosalie was standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Bella," she said quietly. I could see that it wasn't something she wanted to say ,but she did anyway, which made me happy. It probably was killing her to be nice to me.

"No problem, Rosalie," I said, with a timid smile.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way we need to go, like, now," Alice said motioning to the window before turning to me and pushing me out the door. "You need to go watch the boys."

"But wait, Edward," I started to say but she shut the door in my face. I couldn't believe it, after I said I would keep an eye on their childish husbands they wouldn't leave me say goodbye to Edward. I stormed down the stairs then mumbling to myself the whole way and when I made it to the first floor I found Emmett and Jasper sitting in the living room. Jasper was staring off in space and Emmett had an evil grin on his face that was scaring me.

"Well, hello, dear babysitter, ready to have some fun?" Emmett asked, the tone of this voice was menacing. I was in for it.

**Rosalie's POV**

Why did we have to keep coming back to this horrible place? Once again I found myself in the forest with my most two hated people on the planet at the moment. God why couldn't this week just be over already? I had to get pulled out of my tomato bath after only five minutes so I still stunk; and now my own parents were going to be against me. God, I would give anything to be anywhere but here at the moment. He had almost got caught by Carlisle and Esme when we left so my stupid so called siblings were making me go deep into the forest. While running my hair got caught in a huge branch and I let out a scream of frustration as I stopped to get it out. Whoever came up with this stupid place needed to die!

"Did you seriously just wish death on whoever came up with the forest?" Edward asked laughing as he showed up in front of me with a giggling Alice at his side. To respond to his lovely words I took the branch that I had just got my hair untangled from and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face making me smile.

"Want to ask me anything else?" I hissed, walking around him.

"Edward," I heard Alice say with warning in her voice. Why couldn't people get it in their annoying ugly heads that I didn't care if he attacked me?

"What hellish part of the woods do you want me to run to now?" I asked wanting to get this over with as fast as I possibly could.

"Let's just stay here," Alice said happily. Did she ever stop being annoyingly happy? I turned to see her and Edward both sitting next to each other on the forest floor cross legged. Alice patted the open spot next to her and in response I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think so, I'll just stand," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Rose, it's just dirt, it won't kill you," Alice said, rolling her eyes at me. Apparently, she was no longer going to call me hag. Edward laughed his stupid laugh at something; whether it was my thoughts or hers, I didn't care. There was no way I was sitting on the ground.

"Whether it kills me or not, I'm not sitting on it," I hissed.

"Suit yourself," Alice mumbled, glaring at me. "You know you could try and be nice for the time being."

"How about we do what Bella and Emmett did earlier and call a five minute truce?" Edward asked, looking at Alice and me with his smile on his face.

"I'm in," Alice said, before laying her eyes on me. The evil apperceive looks they both gave me were horrible. I couldn't believe I was going to have to agree to this.

"Fine, I'm in," I screamed, plopping down on the ground. "Are you two happy now? I'm sitting on the disgusting, dirty, repulsive forest floor!"

"Yes, we are very happy," Alice said smiling at me. I gave her a dirty look.

The next half an hour was spent with all of us deciding what to do to if the found out anything new about the bet. We actually did come up with some good plans and now Alice was looking into the future to see what was going to happen. While she was out of it Edward and I were silent. It was our own unspoken agreement to not say anything to each other which I was perfectly happy with. I heard Edward growl and turn his face to look at Alice who had just come back to reality.

"I am going to kill Emmett!" Alice hissed with a furious expression on her face.

**Esme's POV**

"Hurry, we have to find it before one of them comes back from their walk," I whispered quickly to Carlisle as we ripped apart the house to find anything for their bet. We didn't know where Rosalie, Edward, and Alice went to but the other three were on a walk. Poor Bella looked like she was going to die when Emmett pulled her through the door, but she went anyway even after I told her she could stay here. I was in the living room looking through all the drawers and I felt guilty. I didn't like snooping through things; the worst was my children's rooms. I felt like such a bad mom after going through their thing, I always wanted to respect their privacy and I didn't feel right after it. I was starting to think that they didn't need punished after this.

"Esme, lets try the Rose and Emmett's bathroom," Carlisle said, grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. We hadn't looked there first, because we thought that it would the last place they would hide something. To Emmett, that bathroom was off limits, due to the fact that Rose had all of her things in it. He was told not to go in there and dirty it up after hunting. Since that was the only time he took a shower he never went in there. We ran in and started looking through everything, acting like mad men.

"Found it!" Carlisle exclaimed, smiling at me hugely. I walked over to him and we both started to read the little paper that had caused so much trouble.

**Bella's POV**

"Na Na Na Na, There's nothing he can't do, there's nothing he can defeat. Na Na Na Na, The Wilderness Man can survive it all, near or far he's going to conquer it all, cause he's smart, he's cool, he's going to rule the world! The Wilderness Man," Emmett sang as loudly as he could as he jumped from a tree. I was going to kill him! After Carlisle and Esme got back Emmett had to behave, which he couldn't handle. So Jasper and I were forced to take a walk with him in the forest. I was going to die; Emmett was killing me with being annoying. He knew he could get to me this way without dying for it. They were like children, Jasper was the bored whiny kid that never stopped complaining, and Emmett was the annoying wild one that never seemed to shut up. Emmett went into Wilderness Man mode the minute we were out of hearing range from Carlisle and Esme so for the last ten minutes he sang his theme song and kept jumping around in trees.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I kept saying, while I sat on the ground with my head in my hands. Jasper was sitting next to me in the same position trying to control his emotions. When Emmett started another verse Jasper groaned and rolled on to the ground.

"Jasper, just go back to the house before you have a breakdown," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you," he said, getting up and running off.

"Na Na Na Na," Emmett sang, starting his theme song again.

"I swear to god Emmett, that if you don't stop singing, I will have Edward kill you when he gets back.," I screamed jumping to my feet.

"Now, Isabella, it's not nice to swear." Emmett said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I'm going to swear you one!" I mumbled closeting my eyes and counting to ten so I didn't do something that would just make me hurt myself.

"If you don't like my theme song then I will just sing something else!" He grinned and that's when I real torture began.

"Mamma Mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist yeah," Emmett sang. This was way worse; he knew I hated this song with a passion. "Mamma mia, does it show again. My my, just how much I've missed ya."

"Emmett stop, please stop! I can't take it!" I screamed, on the ground begging. But nothing would stop his singing.

Ten horrible, long, annoying song filled minutes later, I was sitting on the forest floor with my eyes closed, rocking back and forth. I suddenly heard the sound of someone approaching and I looked up to see Edward walking to where Emmett and I were, with a confused look on his face. I didn't even remember running over to him. But I had my arms warped around his back holding him close.

"I'm so glad you're back. I will never, ever in a million years baby-sit your brothers again!" I said while I breathed in his scent. Edward chuckled and warped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"They couldn't have been that bad," he said, smiling down at me.

"Yes, they were. All I can say is, you owe me Edward Cullen," I said resting my head on his chest. "Did Alice see anything new?"

"No, nothing at all that was helpful." A very irritated looking Alice screamed coming into view with Rosalie by here side. "But I did see Carlisle and Esme finding our bet contract, because Emmett hid it in a stupid place."

"Hey, don't blame me for that. I can't help it that they found it," Emmett laughed.

"Oh really?" Rosalie screamed at him. Alice and her went over and started smacking him everywhere they could reach. "Now were all going to crack you idiot! They've left the house probably to go plan our doom!"

"Stop, I get it, I'm stupid," Emmett said, cringing.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"We spy!" Alice said with a determined look.

"Guys, we don't have cars or anything to follow them with, and not only that, Alice, can't you see what's going to happen?" I asked, panicking about what was going to come next for me.

"Yes, Bella, I can, but where's the fun in that. And as for your other concern we will have cars," Alice said grinning evilly. Did the craziness ever stop?


	11. AN Good news!

**A/N I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! **I promise to finish posting and start updating again soon! I've been busy with my new story, and I took a break from my fan fiction life for a while. I've been working on this story now for a little over a year and I really want to finish it. I will put up a date up on my profile that will tell you when I hope to update again when I get everything figured out.

**Also **I'm now only going to be updating my stories here on Fan Fiction Net, because of this I lost my beta. I have no clue how you get one on here, so if you could tell me how or you or someone you know can help me that would be great. 

I have three stories right now, but am only going to be working on two for the time being. I just really need someone for grammar and basically just to fix any mistakes that might be in my chapters. Thoughts and ideas on my chapters are optional but appreciated!

**Again, sorry it's taken me soo long.**

**Thanks, **

**Lexl23-MrsEdwardCullen**


	12. Chapter 11: Code Names

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a chapter I already had done. I haven't started writing yet, but I want to finish the next chapter of my other story before taking on this. I'm flying solo now so no beta, so I should be able to get things up easier. Thanks for waiting I have tons of views for this story, enjoy some wilderness man fun :D **

**Btw, Anyone else watch the Vampire Diaries? Torture chamber next episode? All I can say is wow haha. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no copyright infringement is intended!**

**Review Please!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Were back!" Alice announced with a huge smile on her face. She and Emmett went to go get us cars and our other necessities for spying while the rest of us sat at home. I wasn't comfortable with the whole stealing deal, but Alice promised to return whatever they took and that they had special connections with certain different places so everything would be covered. Though I wasn't happy with it, I kept my mouth shut to avoid further argument on the subject.

"Rosalie, Bella, please bring this up to my room and wait for me. Do not open it until I get up there." Alice said with a smile as she handed Rosalie a big black bag. "From there I will tell you the rest of your mission."

"And what about us?" Jasper asked from the couch. Finally moving his hands from his face.

"Emmett has everything you need." Alice explained, smiling at Emmett who was standing off in the corner with an evil smile on his face. I was praying I wasn't going to be in the same car as Emmett.

"Alice." Edward whined from beside me. I turned to look at him to find that he was looking between Alice and me with a mad expression on his face and Alice glaring at him. Everyone watched them for a few minutes in silence as the continued their argument, until Rosalie decided to break the silence.

"As much as we all love watching you two have silent arguments, we need to get moving. Bella," she said, pointing to the staircase. I nodded timidly at her and kissed Edward on the cheek, before running up the stairs.

Rosalie and I were silent as we walked upstairs and entered Alice's room. I took a seat on the bed and Rosalie stood by the door. For a few seconds we were quiet as we waited and I decided to break the silence myself.

"Do you know what they were fighting about?" I asked quietly, looking down at the floor feeling awkward.

"No, but knowing those two Alice probably did something that Alice would only do; and Edward probably just overreacted as always." she sighed, scowling at the bedroom wall. I narrowed my eyes at the floor when she talked about Edward, because of the anger in her voice. Edward really hadn't done anything that bad to her; she really had no reason to be the way she was.

"No offence or anything." Rosalie mumbled, making me look up. I hadn't thought she caught my look, and obviously, she thought it was about what she had said.

"None taken, I know more then well about Edwards overreacting problem." I assured her with a small smile. She smiled back at me and before she could say anything else the door flew open, luckily Rosalie heard her and got out of the way before Alice broke the door on her. Alice jumped in and instantly went to the bag and started throwing clothes at us.

"I need you guys to put these on. Do not ask me why Rose because, you know as well as Bella does that I like to go all out for things. And yes Bella this is all covered by my connections. I will pay for it all when I get my money back next week. One of the many privileges of being a meager customer at all the good stores. You know shopping really does come in handy," she paused when she saw that Rosalie and I were just staring at her. She was already dressed in black leather pants, a white tee shirt with lace designs on the front, and a black vest over top of the tee shirt. Rosalie and I had the same exact outfit in our hands, and they also came with lovely 3-inch heels black shoes.

"Why aren't you guys getting dressed?" Alice asked with her tiny eyebrows raised.

"Because these outfits are absolutely ridicules for what were doing." I answered staring at her in disbelief.

"No they are not; they are cute and stylish at the same time. As well as comfortable, and I think that matching is just a plus! We our on mission here, we can be like Charlie's Angels. Wait until you see what the guys are wearing! They all have these stylish hats you know the kind Justin Timberlake wears, and the best black pants. Oh and also these white shirts that are to die for!" Alice said, squealing by the end of her little rant. Poor Edward, I already knew he would hate the outfit idea.

"Oh wait," she cried, after her face went blank. "I guess we won't be seeing them. Well just forget about them, get changed girls, we have to hurry." She stared us down until we started. After a minute of thinking over what she just said, I started to wonder why we weren't going to see the guys.

"Alice why won't we be seeing them?" I asked as I put on the death trap heels. "And are these really necessary?"

"Yes, Bella. They make the outfit." she sighed shaking her head in mock disappointment, while I rolled my eyes. "You need to trust me on these things. Anyway the guys already left."

"What?!" Rosalie screamed with a look of horror on her face. "I wanted Emmett to see me in my outfit, and Emmett in that hat would've made my day." I felt the same way as her; I would've loved to see how mad Edward was, as he pouted in his hat. Plus I was going to miss him.

"Don't worry Rose; I'm sure Emmett took pictures." Alice said rolling her eyes. I was having problems with the backs of the heels and I could tell that Alice was getting impenitent.

"Come on Bella get a move on!" Alice said with a frustrated sigh, taping her foot impenitently.

"Alice I'm trying," I snapped as I tried to get the heel to corporate.

"Here leave me help you with those." Rosalie said surprising me. She had the backs done in five seconds. I looked over at Alice who looked just as socked as I was at the moment.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said blushing as I stood up.

"No problem." she said as she flipped her hair over and ran a brush through it.

"Alight then, let's get a move on ladies." Alice said leading us out of the house and out to a black Volkswagen CC.

"How did you score this baby?" Rosalie asked observing the car with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"I found it outside some rental store while Emmett was getting us cell phones. Which reminds me," she said happily before mumbling the last part. Alice opened the trunk of the car, pulled out a fancy looking backpack, and took out three tiny things that were black.

"These are your cell phones." she said excitedly as she danced over to us and handed us each one. By the looks of them, they had to be expensive but I knew I better just take it and smile, instead of arguing with Alice.

"Thank you Emmett!" Rosalie smiled.

"These are top of the line cell phones they should give us reception everywhere. Now everyone has one, everyone is already in your contacts. We will need to be in contact at all times with each other. We have unlimited minutes so that includes texts and all calls." Alice explained while we started exploring our cell phones.

"Let's roll ladies!" Rosalie sang running into the driver's seat with a smile. Alice and I gave each other a confused look from her newfound enthusiasm, Alice shrugged and she took the passenger seat while I stuck to the back seat and strapped in for the ride.

"Ok girls our mission is to go to the hospital and keep an eye on Carlisle. The other option was in temptations way for me and we couldn't have Jasper losing control of his emotions wouldn't be good at a hospital. Now, I do not know how far this is going to go so we may have to enter the hospital. Now Rosalie and I just hunted, but Bella I know how you hate hospitals, so are you going to be ok with this?" Alice asked looking concerned. I bit my lip as I thought about the horrors of the hospital; I had been there so much they probably knew me by name. I could already feel the knots in my stomach as I thought about it, but everyone needed me so I was going to have to deal with it. I gave Alice a stiff nod and took my phone out to distract myself.

"Good now," Alice said, begging to prattle on again. I stopped listening when I looked at my contact names. There was Pixie, Red hot, Confederate Boy, The Wilderness Man, and Gentleman.

"Alice," I called giving her a confused look, which she nodded at telling me to continue. "Why do I have all these odd names for my contacts?"

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! We all have code names!" Alice screamed bouncing up and down in her seat and getting animated.

"Code names Alice, seriously?" Rosalie questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yep it's so totally awesome right?" Alice asked still bouncing.

"Yeah, so totally awesome." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. That got me a glare from Alice and surprisingly a laugh from Rosalie.

"Anyway," Alice began with an eye roll. "My code name is Pixie, Rose yours is Red Hot, Jaspers is Confederate Boy, Emmett of course insisted on The Wilderness Man, Edwards is Gentleman, and Bella yours is Clumsy."

"What kind of code name is that Alice? Clumsy, really?" I yelled my cheeks flushing from my outburst.

"Emmett's idea, not mine." Alice said throwing me a sympathetic look.

"Whatever," I sighed looking out the window.

"At least you haven't declared yourself a Wilderness man, and now wanting to be called nothing but that." Alice said laughing at bit, trying to cheer me up.

"Alice, he is still my husband." Rosalie scolded smacking Alice's arm before adding in a faint voice, "Even if I have to call him that for the rest of eternity."

Alice and I started laughing then and Rosalie joined in a few seconds later. A few minutes later, my phone went off playing the Mission Impossible theme song. I was guessing Alice or Emmett set all of our ring tones to that song. I opened the pone and it said I had a text from Gentleman.

**Please tell Alice that I am not at all happy with the car she let Emmett steal. Also the code names are the most ridiculous things I've ever heard in my life! If I don't make it back from my mission alive, I love you.**

**Gentleman**

"Alice what car did you leave Emmett steal?" I asked when I could breathe again from laughing at the text.


	13. Chapter 12:The Mall in Mike's Car

**A/N Thanks for the reviews last chapter:D This is the last chapter I wrote a while back. The plan was to try and start the new chapter this week, but i've been really busy this week with other things. Uh i might be able to start the new chapter soon, maybe with in the next two weeks. with school ending soon, i've got some stuff to get done there and some other things are going on. So we will see:D**

**Happy reading, tell me what you think of this chapter:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No copyright infringement is intended!**

* * *

I could feel my control slowly slipping as we walked out the front door. I was not one that liked to show weakness but staying strong was becoming at problem for me. With Bella in a different car, I had nothing to keep me calm. I could already tell that this plan was going to go bad. It didn't help that two of my siblings were taking it way to far. The clothes Alice wanted us to put on were absolutely ridiculous; I had refused to put it on. Jasper said he had to because he Alice would be mad at him; which was very true. Emmett, well what could I say about Emmett other then he's lost his mind. He was currently taking pictures of himself with his camera behind me in as he called it, 'his totally awesomely sweet outfit'. I was praying for at least a good car; that would ease me enough to keep me going. When we reached the driveway a small smile came on my face when I saw the car waiting for us. It was a black Volkswagen CC, something I didn't think they would've been able to find around here with the time they had. I walked up to it, stroked the black exterior.

"Nice car," Jasper thought as he walked up beside me. Emmett was still taking pictures of himself as I turned around to compliment him. The sight was quite disturbing, but not as bad as his thoughts.

"_That one was hot, show the camera some sexy Wilderness Man looks." _Emmett thought making me shudder involuntarily.

"_That is so wrong." _Jasper thought when he saw what I was looking at. When Emmett started growling at the camera we both looked at each other in horror.

"_I think that's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." _Jasper thought to me, all I could do was nod helplessly as I tried to ignore Emmett's thoughts.

"_You know I've kind of always wondered about him…" _Jasper joked trying to make the situation better. At least he was getting back to being himself.

I chuckled a bit and whispered quietly to him. "Me too Jazz."

Emmett didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon so I decided to intervene to save us.

"Emmett, we need to get going. " I yelled at him, putting my hand back on to the car. He gave me a glare and then suddenly started laughing. He had blocked his thoughts from me the moment his started laughing; making me even more confused as Jasper and I stared at him.

"That's not our car," Emmett said between his laughter. "The one behind it is."

Jasper and I gave each other confused looks for a second before walking around the car and seeing the piece of junk about twenty feet away from it. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the old van with my mouth hanging open. I knew this van; it belonged to the vilest human being on this earth Mike Newton. I felt my anger flaring up as my hands went into fists and my closed with a growl. Out of all the cars Emmett could've gotten us, he got this!

"Edward," Jasper thought in a warning tone as I slowly turned around to face a still laughing Emmett. I was trying to think of a reason not to go off on him and lose it and Bella came to my mind. If I lost it I was sure to crack, there was no doubt in that. I knew I couldn't let her down; I had to stay controlled for her.

"Emmett," I said threw my teeth. "Why on earth did you steal this car?"

"Dude, the real question here is why not steal this car?" He said as he walked over to us, making in sense at all. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down.

"Awe, little Eddie's mad now." Emmett fake cooed coming over to me and pinching one of my cheeks. I snarled at him and slapped his hand away as fast as it touched me making him laugh. I gave him a death stare as Jasper quietly laughed. I turned my attention to him then and gave him the same stare, which only made Jasper laugh harder.

"_You have to admit that was funny! He just pinched your cheek." _Jasper thought laughing even harder.

"Just get in the car!" I snapped running at vampire speed to the driver's side. "And I'm driving!"

Emmett just laughed and tossed me the keys as I opened the old door and slammed it shut as hard as I could without ripping it off. The car had a foul odor to it that was bad body odor and many other things that I couldn't quite place. The idiots were still laughing at me as they took there seat. Jasper tricked Emmett into taking the back seat, by leading him there when he was laughing and helping him in. Once Jasper shut the passenger door, I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started with a loud groan making me sigh. I tried to make a U-turn with the van like I would do in my Volvo, but the stupid thing almost hit a tree and was now facing the right side of the driveway. The two idiots that were with me were laughing like crazy, as I tried again to get out by backing up and turning the wheel hard to the left. Thankfully, the thing went where I wanted it to and as we hit the road, I found out that the thing couldn't go pass 70.

"Your going a little slow there little Eddie," Emmett commented as his face appeared on the right side of me.

"Well maybe if someone would have stolen a decent car we would be going faster!" I snapped at him making him laugh again.

"Dude your really losing your edge." Emmett laughed sitting back in his seat. I rolled my eyes and ignored him tightening my grip on the wheel. I pushed down on the gas pedal again, only to make the car groan again and not speed up at all. I looked down and saw the radio, and started to pray that it worked. I pushed the button and heard nothing but static. I sighed and tried to find a station but everything I went on was nothing but static. I cursed and shut the radio off then; more irritated now then I was before.

"Ohhh, little Eddie cursed! I think we might have to tell mommy Jazzy." Emmett joked laughing his head off again and this time Jasper joined in.

"Well you do know if you would've picked a car that was decent you could've used the radio to here your precious game scores." I said smugly looking in the rearview mirror just in time to see the look of horror on his face. I smirked at him as his sat there with his mouth hung open like the idiot he was as he let his thoughts process my words.

"_No! My scores! He has me now! How dumb am I, wait he can hear everything I am saying! Get out of my head you freaking-" _

I blocked out his thoughts then, so I didn't have to hear the names he was calling me. Jasper actually had a smile on his face for once as he tried to contain his emotions.

It was silent for a minute, when all the sudden the Mission Impossible theme song went off. Emmett screamed and got a silver cell phone out of his pocket a second after it started playing. Then a second later, the car was filled with Emmett's voice.

"There's nothing he can't do, there's nothing he can defeat." Emmett's voice snag from the phone with the Mission Impossible song still going. "The Wilderness Man can survive it all, near or far he's going to conquer it all, cause he's smart, he's cool, he's going to rule the world! The Wilderness Man."

"_It's my Red Hot." _Emmett thought excitedly. He had completely lost me by then, the only thing I could come up with was that maybe it was a new nickname for Rose. Jasper had turned around in his seat and was staring at him dumbstruck ever since the ring tone. I was looking at him in the rearview mirror with my eye brows raised as we waited for an explanation. Emmett looked up at us and realization hit. A huge smile spread across his face and he reached behind his seat and pulled out two sliver phones like his.

"These my dear brothers are our cell phones!" Emmett boomed excitedly handing both of us one. "These little babies get reception everywhere, with as much texts and calls as we want. Everyone's number is in there for you, and the best part is that it's a camera phone that has video!" Both Jasper and I had turned to look at him as Emmett raised his phone and a flash went off in Jaspers and my faces.

"That was a good one." Emmett laughed closing his phone after saving it. I saw the picture in his mind and it was Jasper looking lost with that stupid hat on his head, and me still being mad looking like I was going to rip his head off. I opened mine up to find I had a wonderful wallpaper of Emmett making a weird face. Oh joy, just what I wanted.

"What's with all the weird names in my contacts?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Oh, that is the best part my friend. We all have code names to go along with our mission! I am of course the Wilderness Man. Rose is Red Hot, Alice is Pixie, Bella's is clumsy, and that was my idea." Emmett said smiling proudly. Poor Bella, I was scared to know what mine was.

"Jazz, yours is Confederate Boy, my idea also. I had to fight off Alice for that one." Emmett laughed while Jasper groaned. I felt humiliated all of the sudden and turned to glare at Jasper who gave me an apologetic look before controlling himself again.

"I'm never going to hear the end of my mental break down. Why did I have to be the one who completely lost it?" Jasper thought glumly looking down at the floor of the car.

"Little Eddie, yours is the worst. I wanted to make it something good but no, Alice was all 'you've already picked enough out Emmett. It's my turn'." Emmett said trying to mimic Alice's voice well rolling his eyes. "So yours is now Gentleman."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention back to the road. Just as I thought before, my two siblings had taken this too far. The code names were the most ridiculous things I had ever heard of.

"What was with that ring tone?" Jasper asked Emmett after a minute of silence. Emmett, who was texting Rose, snapped his phone shut and got excited. From where his thoughts were going, this was going to be a long discussion.

"Well I'm glad you asked Jazzy!" Emmett smiled putting his hand Jasper on the shoulder. "You see the Wilderness Man needed to evolve as well during this little process so this is the new and improved Wilderness Man! He has spy style, which are what these awesome outfits are for. He also has spy moves! Jazz or should I say Confederate Boy is now my side kick and little Eddie should've been one to, but no he has to ruin my fun." Emmett glared at me while I laughed.

"Congratulations Confederate Boy," I said with fake enthusiasm as I turned to look Jasper. "You now get to be a side kick."

Jasper sent a wave of shyness towards me so I would be quiet making sink into my seat.

"Hey, how come you use Jasper's name but not mine?" Emmett yelled at me.

"Well, maybe if you would stop calling me little Eddie I would think about it." I muttered as the shyness went away.

"Whatever, be that way then." Emmett mumbled slumping back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Anyway," Emmett continued after a minute. "That is my new theme song. Unlike you all, I recorded mine and sang my theme song with the Mission Impossible song. It's awesome, and I know that you both want it as your ring tone, but Jazz can only have it."

"_That will show you little Eddie." _Emmett thought smugly smirking at me.

"Some how I think I will live without it." I mumbled ignoring him again.

Emmett took Jasper's phone even though Jasper insisted that he didn't need the new theme song, and sent Jasper the ring tone and set it. He then proceeded to go on more about the new Wilderness Man for the next ten minutes making me want to bang my head against the car. At least he was mad at me though so I didn't have to answer questions and actually listen. Jasper on the other hand to, and by the end of it, he was so mad at me for not putting on the clothes earlier as I was supposed to or saving him. I took this time to text Bella.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett whined like a three year old a few minutes later as I was waiting for a reply from Bella.

"No Emmett, were not. We would've been, but you just had to steal this car." I answered trying to get the stupid thing to go faster.

"Well sorry for me wanting to play a prank on Newton. I haven't done anything to him since we got in this stupid mess." Emmett said glaring at me again before smiling and thinking about a frantic Newton when he came out of the super market and his car was gone.

"His face was the best," Emmett laughed thinking about it. No matter how mad I was at Emmett I had to admit it was funny watching him run around almost in tears. "I usually prank him once a week and when I saw his car I couldn't help it. I think this might be the best thing I've ever done to him. There was that one time on Halloween though where I called the week before and told him he had seven days to live. Then on Halloween, I came in while he was sleeping all dressed up with a fake axe with animal blood dripping off it. I swear he almost peed his pants." Emmett broke off laughing at the memory and Jasper and I started to join him. Apparently, Newton ran into his parent's room and told them what had happened and when they came into his room, nothing was there. They said it was just a dream and took him to a therapist after that. He told us some more story's, they all varied form either public humiliation, like the time Emmett ran at Vampire speed and pulled Newton's pants down when he was on a date. Or just scaring him to death like he did on the one Halloween.

We finally pulled into the mall and parked far away enough to not cause attention but close enough so I could catch Esme's thoughts. I searched for a few minutes before I caught her voice and focused in.

"_I feel so horrible for all of this. Alice really was excited about that sale today, maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on them. But the fighting really needed to stop." _Esme thought as she walked through the mall. She started thinking about everything that happened over the last few days, picturing all of our faces in her head. I watched seeing how it all looked from her mind and sighed. I could see how much we had done to her this week and now she was blaming herself. I felt ashamed with myself as she continued, she got upset as she kept walking around the store and saw certain things we would all like or wanted. Before I could think anymore on the subject, my phone went off with the Mission Impossible song. I looked down and saw it was a text from Bella.

_Sorry it took so long. We had 2 deal with something. I can't believe Em stole Mike Newton's car! I agree with the code names, I mean clumsy? Why did I have to get that? I'm sorry u have to deal with ur brothers. Baby sitting those 2 is awful. I'm sure u will live though._

_I love you too_

_Clumsy_

I wondered what she had to deal with. When I went to text her about it, I heard something that made me freeze.

"_Isn't that Mike's car?"_


End file.
